Letters from the Present
by Bluefeathermuse
Summary: A collection of oneshots for LeonxFrey! The overall rating of the story is T, however, when an M-rated oneshot makes its appearance I will be sure to properly warn all readers. Fluff, angst, teasing, humor, romance, and smut-what more could you want from Selphia's finest duo?
1. Peacock Feathers

**QUICK INFO~**

This is just a collection of one shots that I'll be uploading every so often when I get a new idea :) The overall story is rated T, but some individual chapters in the future may be rated M. I'll write (M) next to the name of the chapter when that happens for those of you who may not be interested in reading smut. I hope you all thoroughly enjoy the teasing, the angst, and the fluff that come with LeonxFrey!

Chapter One: Peacock Feathers

Rated: T (some lime)

**START~**

Leon paced nervously in front of the door to the castle. He was suave. He was cunning. He was anything but nervous. But apparently the dark clouds had washed away that overconfident grin with the rain. He shivered and water droplets fell onto his cheeks and down his face from the movement. He just had to do it. He just had to knock on Frey's door and she would let him inside. Surely she would.

"Leon?" A familiar voice appeared behind him.

He turned around to see his adorable girlfriend, just as equally soaked to the bone as he was. "Frey! What are you doing out here in the rain? You're going to catch a cold!" he said, attempting to shift the focus of the conversation onto her.

"I could say the same thing to you," she answered, giggling slightly. "It's nearly midnight. Shouldn't Lin Fa and Xaio Pai be worried about you?"

Leon averted his gaze, embarrassed to confess his moment of genuine character. "Not exactly. So are we just going to stand out here all night or are you going to let me inside?"

Frey eyed him warily, a small smirk playing on her lips. There was a large possibility that the tables would be turned when it came to teasing tonight and she would never pass up an opportunity to beat Leon at his own game.

She unlocked the front door with a house key Volkanon had given to her after she and Leon started dating. He promised her that even though he had no children of his own, he would still treat Frey like his own daughter and that meant absolutely no surprise visits from Selphia's resident tease.

"Sorry, the light switch is over by my bed," Frey mumbled embarrassedly when they entered the pitch blackness that was her room. "Just...hang on...give me a second...I really should clean up a bit..."

Leon chuckled as he watched her struggle to find a path without running into anything, tripping, or knocking anything over. Leon, however, had no problem looking past the clutter and over towards the switch. One of the plus sides to having fox-like qualities was being able to see a bit clearer than the average human in the dark and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Love, come here, you're going to hurt yourself," Leon said, gently grabbing Frey's waist and pulling her close. He bent down so that his lips were next to her ear and he whispered, "I've got you. I promise."

"L-Leon!" Frey spluttered, feeling her cheeks heat as his warm breath against her face sent shivers up her spine.

"I'll get the light switch. Unless you'd prefer to stay in the dark?" he said cheekily.

"The light would probably be best," Frey managed to squeak.

Even after all of the months that they had been together, she still felt weak in the knees whenever he would tease her in...that way. They hardly showed affection anywhere past a quick peck on the lips or occasionally holding hands. Leon much preferred to describe to her in detail what he would like to do and then back out right at the last second. Frustrated wasn't even close to how Frey felt about her boyfriend's preferred method of foreplay.

When the lights turned on, they were finally able to get a good look at each other. Leon was drenched from head to toe, his ears drooping soggily on his head and his chest glistening with rain water. Frey's pigtails had been reduced to limp, stringy strands and her usual warrior princess attire was wet enough to be rung out like a dish cloth.

"Clearly we've seen better days," Leon said, chuckling and walking over to her. He pulled her close, his fingers tilting her chin up towards his lips. "But I don't mind seeing you soaking wet."

Frey blushed and turned her head away from him. His booming laughter shook both of their bodies and she wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there for the next twenty years. Her resolve to tease him was falling just as fast as her hair had in the rain.

"If you go in the bathroom there are a few towels you can dry yourself off with," Frey muttered, unsure of what else to say.

Leon wiped away the strands of wet hair from her forehead and planted a quick kiss in its place. "Thank you, love."

As he walked into the bathroom, she waited anxiously for the sound of the door closing behind him. She knew she didn't have much time and there was no telling what Leon would do if she changed after he did. She ran over to her dresser and quickly stripped out of her wet clothes. She tossed them on a nearby chair, adding to the pile of dirty laundry that had been accumulating there for the past several days, and then began to rummage through her underwear drawer.

Frey was a farmer and a warrior. She had no time for frilly lingerie or bras padded with an entire pillow's worth of stuffing. But her stomach did a flip flop as she remembered the pair that Margaret and Clorica had helped her pick out when she first met Leon. Turquoise blue bra and panties with green lace trimming around the edges of both. Clorica had commented on how Leon's peacock fan matched the undergarments perfectly and Frey had been so flustered by her comment that she ended up buying them just to get the girls off of the subject.

Sheepishly, Frey slid into them and then began to yank out the hair bands barely holding up her heavy, wet hair. She did her best to comb through the tangled, mint green mess with her fingers, but all she managed to do was make her hair begin to clump awkwardly.

The final touch to her outfit was a baby blue night gown. She opened the drawer with all of her outfits and at the same moment, Leon, in all his glory, sauntered into the room wearing nothing but the towel he had used to dry himself off with.

He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he made eye contact with Frey. His normally tan cheeks lit up with a bright pink hue and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Frey's pale cheeks burned just as much as Leon's as she examined the seemingly perfect body of her boyfriend. The towel hung low, exposing the V shape along his abdomen and into territories unknown. His abs, usually somewhat covered by his vest, were no longer hidden and his muscular chest rose and fell with his sudden, erratic breathing.

After his slight moment of shock, he smiled and began to walk towards her. "You look absolutely adorable," he said.

Frey frowned. That wasn't exactly what she was going for, even if she wasn't going for anything at all. "You didn't let me finish changing."

"I didn't know you were," he answered earnestly. "But by all means you don't have to finish changing if you don't want to."

"I don't feel very adorable." She looked down at her body and frowned again.

Leon laughed. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and if I didn't know better, I'd say the color of that underwear matches the peacock fan I carry around."

Frey blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Oh really? I-I didn't notice."

Leon wrapped his arms around Frey's small body and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Oh, but I think you did. Love, let me ask you something, how long have you wanted me?"

"How long have I...wanted you?" Frey repeated, her breathing increasing and her words beginning to jumble up on her tongue before they had a chance to come out.

"Yes, love, how long?" Leon breathed into her neck, planting long, slow kisses periodically against her trembling flesh.

"For a...long time," Frey answered as she began to squirm at his touch.

He smiled, satisfied with her answer, and then he proceeded to pull her on top of him on her bed. She gasped at the sudden contact, her legs automatically straddling him. The towel around his waist wasn't made of the strongest material and she could feel every inch of him beneath her.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said, looking at her intently with his piercingly blue eyes. "Tell me when to stop."

She made some sort of noise in reply, but it was quickly muffled with the intensity of Leon's lips against hers. His fingers tangled in her already messy hair and she placed both hands on his chest, her nails slowly digging into his skin with every new surge of pleasure. A low moan rumbled in the back of his throat and he began to tease the opening of her lips with his tongue. She complied and he hungrily entered her mouth.

His hands wandered to her hips and guided them as she rode against him. His hips began to thrust involuntarily, the thin fabric of the towel around his waist slowly coming loose on the bed sheets.

"Damn it, Frey," he swore as she arched her back with this new kind of pleasure. "We shouldn't... My towel..."

She could feel his defenses starting to crumble as she worked her hips around him. Perfect. She had him right where she wanted him. They locked eyes and she began to grind harder against him. He gasped, his breathing ragged and uneven. As he began to moan, the thin fabric of her underwear brushed against something hard. Something uncovered. The hazy lust clouding her gaze faded almost immediately and she let out a tiny squeak of surprise.

She jumped off of him almost as quickly as he had pulled her on top of him in the first place. He laughed as she turned her back to him, her entire body feeling like it was on fire. He refastened the towel around his waist and stood up.

"You're much too innocent for this," he chuckled, his eyes shining with amusement. "Although, to be honest, you could've had me fooled there for a moment or two."

She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. Her face seared with embarrassment. Half of her wished she hadn't acted so surprised. Half of her wished that she had just taken the new development in their...situation...in stride. But the more sensible half of her knew she had made the right decision. Leon was far too much for her to handle in that way at this point in their relationship.

"Hey, love, don't be embarrassed," Leon said, pulling her into his arms and letting her head rest against his gradually slowing chest. "I'm never going to push you into anything you aren't ready for. In fact, let me just pack up my things. I'll find somewhere else to stay for the night so you don't have to feel uncomfortable."

"No!" Frey said, clutching to him tighter. "Don't leave."

She felt his breath catch in his throat at her words. They stayed holding each other in her room for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she felt Leon's heart rate begin to slow and it was almost as if she could feel the mischief beginning to seep back into his veins.

"I brought pajamas, just so you know. The towel was completely unnecessary," he said, a coy smile playing on his lips.

"Leon!" Frey exclaimed and she slapped her hand hard against his chest as she wrenched herself away from his grasp.

"Xaio Pai's father is in town and for some reason he insisted on staying in my room. So I packed my bags for the night and told Lin Fa not to worry about me."

"So this whole time you were planning on spending the night with me? Why were you out in the rain, then?" Frey asked, crossing her arms huffily.

"Because I didn't quite know how to ask for an entrance into your room," he responded nonchalantly.

"You're nervous to be in my room, aren't you?" Frey said, desperately trying to clutch onto anything that could fluster him once and for all-at least for tonight.

"Indeed I was," he said and she could tell that she had already lost this fight once again by the absence of nervous quivering in his voice. "Oh, love, remind me to thank Clorica and Margaret next time I see them. Peacock is an absolutely stunning color on you."

Frey's jaw dropped and Leon just laughed his boom of a laugh.

"Let me go change for the night," he said, brushing the hair from her forehead and kissing it. "Try not to be too naughty while I'm gone."

Frey sat down on the bed once he had retreated and crossed her arms again. She let out an annoyed puff of air and scowled at the bathroom where Leon was changing. But through the frustration, she made a mental note to thank Clorica and Margaret the next time she saw them, too.


	2. Karma's the Game

**Quick Info~**

I want to personally thank everyone who has been reading this. Your guys' love for Leon and Frey makes me so happy and you've all been incredibly supportive and kind :) I received a request to write a oneshot where Frey has the upper hand in their teasing situation. I love me some flustered Leon and I hope you all do, too!

Title: Karma's the Game

Rated: T

**Start~**

"Are you sure this is the place, love?" Leon inquired, his deep voice echoing through the cave.

Frey's brow furrowed in thought. She had followed Dylas' directions perfectly. He knew what he was talking about when it came to fishing and she had taken his word when he drew up the map for her.

"According to Dylas, yeah," she said, glancing around the damp formation surrounding them like a cocoon. "But it's hard to believe that rainbow trout would be living in somewhere so dark."

Leon laughed. "Dylas likes to brood, so I'm sure he comes here on a number of occasions to fish. It matches his attitude to a tee."

Frey laughed along with him, the image of Dylas sitting on the rocks with a scowl firmly planted on his face while he lazily held a fishing pole in his hand flashed in her mind. Leon held out her pole and she grabbed it.

"Frey," Leon said, the familiar twinkle of mischief glinting in his eyes. "Why don't we make this little trip more interesting?"

Frey scoffed. "More interesting than sitting in a dark, wet cave for hours trying to catch a fish for dinner tonight? I don't see how it could be any more interesting."

"Cute," Leon said. "But I do think it could use a little bit of spicing up."

Frey rolled her eyes. Leon was in too deep when it came to teasing her and he took every chance he got to embarrass her. "Alright, how?"

Leon chuckled and ruffled her hair with his giant hand. "That's my girl. Okay, first one to catch a rainbow trout wins. The loser has to take a plunge in the water."

Frey swallowed hard, looking at the water as if it was some sort of monster. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Leon smiling satisfactorily to himself. There was no way she would let him win this one. Her heart pumped with the sudden adrenaline. If there was anything Frey knew she could beat Leon at, it was everyday skills. Vishnal had drilled her on her cooking, fishing, farming, and forging techniques before she was able to present her skills to the people of Selphia. She had this little game in the bag.

"You're on," she said, placing her hands on her petite hips sassily. "But don't complain about the cold water when you lose."

Leon's booming laugh erupted once more. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to dry you off with the warmth of my body after you lose."

Frey could feel the blush beginning to sting her cheeks, but she was far too focused on their little competition to let it affect her. She charged up, eyeing the hints of rainbow scales that would flash in the water whenever they would catch the dim cave light at just the right moment. She cast, the bobber splashing hard and creating tiny ripples along the previously still liquid. Leon followed suit, his bobber landing significantly further than hers.

"Just because you can throw harder doesn't mean you're going to win," Frey jeered, smiling up at her competitive boyfriend.

"We'll see," was all he responded with.

His eyes were glued to the water tentatively. She admired his concentration. That was one of the things she loved about him. His determination. Whether he was translating books for Arthur, competing against the other residents in festivals, or even teasing her relentlessly, he always performed to the best of his ability.

"Well, it seems like we've got some time to kill," Leon said, forcing his eyes away from the water to look at Frey. "It could take hours before we catch anything."

He walked over to her, baring his teeth in a mischievous smile. He gently grabbed her arms and bent down to give her a kiss, biting lightly on her lower lip. She sighed softly into the kiss, letting the fishing pole slip out of her fingers and onto the cave floor with a clang.

The noise made her eyes snap open and she pushed Leon away. She frowned at him, picking the pole off of the ground and turning to concentrate on the water again. "Nice try, _love_," she said, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

He stood stunned by her words. The nickname he had so often called her was turned against him. An unfamiliar feeling of heat reached his cheeks. Her voice was so seductive, yet so sweet at the same time. Leon gingerly touched his face with his fingers, feeling the burning sensation settle with a pink hue. He opened his mouth to let out a retort, but at the same time a scraping sound echoed through the cave.

His fishing pole was being dragged into the water at an alarmingly fast rate. He dove to catch it, missed, and then scrambled towards the edge of the water. Frey stood shocked in her place, a giggle rising in her throat and threatening to escape.

The pole caught on a rock just at the water's edge and Leon allowed himself to let out a small sigh of relief. He bent over to pick it up and gloated, "Pay attention, love. I'm about to win-"

The sound of a splash signaled the sudden disappearance of Leon. Frey's laughter signaled her sudden shock and triumphant victory. The place he had been standing mere moments earlier was now inhabited by a wet puddle. When his head popped up on the surface, his face looked anything but pleased.

Frey doubled over with laughter, clutching her sides which were beginning to ache. Leon's hat was floating nearby his submerged form and he snatched it back into his possession. He tried to put it back on, but it merely drooped weakly on top of his head along with his usually fluffy ears. This made Frey laugh even harder, tears forming in her eyes.

"You look like a wet dog!" she exclaimed in between fits of laughter.

He smiled at how happy she was. He had lost their little game, but he was always prepared to have the last laugh. He swam over to where she had cast her line and gave the string a good yank. She didn't have very strong footing at the moment and Leon was going to make sure that she didn't get away from their adventure unscathed.

The yank from the line caused the fishing pole to fling forward, thus dragging Frey along with it. She hit the water with a gasp, the splash lapping up in tiny waves onto the cave floor. She spluttered and coughed, her eyes wide with surprise yet already wild with revenge at the same time.

Leon swam over to her and she had half a mind to drown him right then and there. He pulled her into his arms and smiled.

"I could say the same about you," he said, finally able to make a decent comeback to her wet dog comment.

She didn't respond. In fact, she looked quite displeased. Leon searched her face for any sign of happiness and when he didn't find any, he began to worry.

"I'm sorry. It was only a joke," he said quickly, his brow furrowing and his lips curling into an apologetic frown.

Frey's frown twisted upwards into a smile and she began to laugh. "Got ya," she said, winking at her stunned boyfriend.

She was pleased with herself. Teasing Leon successfully happened few and far between, but she found that the more time she spent with him, the easier it was to read between the lines of his invulnerability.

He chuckled, pulling her tightly against his chest. "Don't think you're going to get off that easily," he whispered.

His lips made contact with hers and her eyes widened in surprise. As he cupped her face with his hands, she began to relax into the kiss. It was slow, passionate, and everything that Leon knew would drive her crazy. He was often torturously slow when they kissed and today was no exception. She found herself wriggling around in his arms. She opened her mouth slightly, wanting to deepen their kiss. Needing to deepen their kiss. But as she did, he pulled away.

"Got ya," he teased, and gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose.

He laughed heartily as he swam to the edge and hoisted himself out of the water. Frey's mouth hung open as she treaded water, her face turning beet red with frustration and the heat of their kiss.

"It's getting dark and we still don't have any food for dinner," Leon commented, ignornig Frey's expression and borrowing one of the hair bands from Frey's bag before tying up his long wet hair into a messy ponytail.

"And who's fault is that?" Frey teased as she made her way back to the shore, recovering from his latest antic.

Leon helped her out of the water and they began to trudge back towards the town. Her boots leaked every time she took a step and the squeaking sound of the shoes making contact with the ground was beginning to drive Leon insane. His ears twitched furiously and he stopped moving. Before Frey had a chance to ask him what was wrong, he swooped her up into his arms and began to carry her bridal-style as they entered the town square.

She laughed and patted his head. "Errr, sorry about that," she mumbled apologetically, realizing that the squeaking of her shoes was affecting his keen hearing.

Leon placed her back on the ground and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a certain grumpy horse who just so happened to be walking by at the exact moment they arrived.

"Where's the fish?" Dylas asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically at the pair.

"We kind of fell-" Frey started but Leon cupped a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"There weren't any," he said, shrugging.

"What? That's not possible. I go there all the time!" Dylas responded.

Leon shrugged again. "Maybe you don't know as much about fishing as you thought you did."

Dylas let out an angry huff. "I know a damn lot more than you, pretty-boy."

"Boys, boys, stop," Frey said, removing Leon's hand from her face. "It's okay, Dylas. Maybe they were just gone for the day?"

Leon eyed her, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. She was playing along with him. His heart felt like it might burst out of his chest with how happy she made him.

"I'm going back there and I'm going to prove to you guys that I'm the master at fishing!" Dylas yelled as he stormed off, leaving Frey and Leon to collapse into a fit of giggles together.

"Have I ever told you how adorable I think you are?" Leon said, his eyes shining brightly as he cradled her face in his hands.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" she responded and his cheeks lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Don't tease me like that," he muttered, his eyes wide and embarrassed.

She leaned in by his neck and planted a few slow kisses on his flesh. "Karma," she whispered and began to walk back towards her room in the castle, leaving him stunned speechless, red-cheeked, and even more helplessly in love than he was before.


	3. Of Clockwork and Nightmares

**Quick Info~**

Hey everybody! I'm so excited to be back with the 3rd installment of Leon and Frey's story! To anyone reading or reviewing, a huge thank you from the bottom of my heart! Honestly, without your guys' support, I would be really sad.

Anyway, this particular one shot is a lot different from anything else I've seen written about Leon. I'm taking his character into a different light-a more vulnerable light. He is honestly one of the most well-rounded characters in the game and if you look closely at some of his in-game dialogue, you can see how afraid he gets sometimes due to everything that he went through in his past. So, yes, he's slightly out of character in this piece, but this is how I think he would react when faced with a situation like the one you're about to read. Thank you again for taking the time to check it out! I love you guys!

Title: Of Clockwork and Nightmares

Rated: T (POST MARRIAGE EVENT SPOILERS)

**Start~**

"No!" Leon yelled, his voice piercing the crisp, night air.

Frey bolted up in bed, forcing the sleep that numbed her mind to subside. She scanned the room carefully for any intruders; her warrior side was always on the lookout. She clumsily searched for Leon's sleeping form next to her in the darkness of their room. Letting out a sigh of relief when she found that he was still beside her, she began to look at him quizzically.

His forehead had broken out into a cold sweat and his brow was furrowed in his sleep. Frey wanted to shake him to rouse him from the nightmares he so often experienced, but she knew that if he was startled awake, he would only be more terrified.

"Don't...take," Leon mumbled, his voice laced with a fear that was new to even Frey.

She was used to his nightmares by now. The first time it had happened was a few weeks into their marriage. She was sound asleep on his chest when he yelled for Maria, his childhood friend. She had woken him up the first time, afraid to let the bad dream carry on, but when she did he was so confused he almost left their room in a blind panic. The second time it happened, she let him sleep through it even though it was painful to watch him writhe in fear over something that was only in his mind. The third and fourth times weren't any easier, but this time was by far the worst it had ever been.

"No, no! Frey! Don't take her!" he cried out again and Frey could see the glistening of tears on his cheeks in the dim moonlight that flooded their bedroom.

She grabbed his hand, unsure of what else she could do to ease his pain. She rubbed her thumb soothingly over his hand until he gasped awake. He clutched at his heart as his eyes feverishly scanned the room, still brimming with tears.

"Hey, hey now. It's okay. It was only a dream," Frey whispered gently.

Leon's eyes snapped onto her face, looking confused a terrified. She wanted to hold him, to tell him that everything really would be okay in more ways than just verbally. But she kept her distance. She wasn't sure how awake he was yet.

"Frey?" Leon asked, his voice quivering. "They were going to take you away from me."

"No, no they weren't. I'm right here," she said, pulling him into a tight hug. She ran her hand up and down his bare back, clutching to him as tightly as she possibly could. He needed to know she was there. That she was real.

She had often caught him looking at her with wonder. At first, she thought it was just another one of his ploys to get her to blush, but as time when on, she realized the real reason behind his actions. He was afraid to lose her. Afraid that his whole life was a good dream and that when he woke up none of it would be real.

"It seemed so real and I-I was so helpless," he whispered, the crack in his voice breaking through as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I know, Leo, but it wasn't real. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to me."

He pulled away from her grasp and cupped his hands on her cheeks. His eyes desperately searched for all parts of her face. Every molecule that made up who Frey was had to be accounted for. She was real. She loved him. She was his wife.

She laughed, grabbing his wrists gently. "Leon, look at me, okay? I'm here. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to me as long as I've got you around to protect me. Remember that? Remember you promised to always protect me?"

Leon nodded and hung his head, his hands releasing her face in defeat. He hated appearing weak, especially in front of Frey. He was the husband. He was supposed to be the strong one. For his entire life, all he ever did was be strong. He always did the right thing without acting rash. Even when he became a guardian, he did it just as strong-willed as he did everything else.

But then the Karnak came. His eternity was sealed inside the walls of a building that he had never seen as a threat before then. Hours became days. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years. Daytime and nighttime were no longer a concept to him. The darkness and the light no longer existed. Time no longer existed. He was frozen. His age, his appearance. It was all frozen. He was left alone. Completely and utterly alone with nothing but his thoughts. And thoughts can be a dangerous thing when there is nothing to drown them out.

When Frey saved him, nighttime became an adjustment. Everything became an adjustment. But nighttime brought sleep, and somehow sleep brought him back to the nightmare he had spent centuries just floating in. Desperate to escape but unable to move.

"Why do you love me?" he asked quietly after a seemingly endless amount of silence between the two of them.

Frey sat in shock for a moment. For as much as Leon was strong, he was still weak. The Karnak wasn't only a building anymore. It was a state of mind. A state of mind that Leon had convinced himself he was stuck in whenever the sun set and time seemed to slow. Whenever he closed his eyes, his thoughts would plague him with insecurities. Insecurities that Frey would help patch...in time.

She smiled and took his hand. "Look at my hand. See that ring? You gave that to me as a symbol of our love and fidelity for one another. But that's not why I love you. I've always loved you, even if I didn't know it when we met the first time. I love you for all of the things that make you, you. Your confidence, your smile, the way that you can love me so unconditionally even after everything that's happened. But most importantly, I trust you. I love you because I know that at the end of the day you're going to be the one fighting beside me. You're the only one who's strong enough. The only one I want."

"I get scared. A lot."

"Fear is a normal emotion. It's what makes you human. But the beautiful thing about you is that you don't let fear overcome you. I know because we wouldn't be married right now if that weren't the case."

Leon smiled slightly. His teeth gleaming against the darkness. "You're a pretty astounding person, you know that?"

"And why's that?" Frey asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Because, no matter how flustered I make you, you can always see through me-right to the core. That's what makes you so interesting," he said quietly, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry about the nightmares. I hate keeping you up for that reason."

Frey let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding in. She could feel his muscles begin to relax and his breathing begin to slow. The nightmare had faded, at least for tonight. Leon wasn't one to dwell on his nightmares after Frey had reassured him that they weren't real.

"Don't let me go, okay?" Frey whispered, pulling him in for a tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, encompassing all that she was. He squeezed her tightly, his heart beating fast, but in a good way. Frey had managed to do something that no human being before or after Maria was able to accomplish. She calmed the storm that was raging inside of him.

Some day, when teasing became tiresome and he finally grew old, he wouldn't feel alone. His heart would be filled with mint green pigtails and eyes to match, the feeling of the heat of her cheeks and lips against his, and the subsided nightmares that were only healed by the very woman who had stopped his eternal nightmare.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered back, falling back onto the pillow and making sure that even when sleep came again, he still kept his promise to never let her go.


	4. Warmth

**Quick Info~**

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for checking in on the latest chapter! :) I know I constantly say this, but I honestly am so grateful for every single one of you. I love writing and having the ability to share my work with you guys means the world to me. One quick note regarding requests, I am so happy some of you are giving me options of what to write next. They are all fantastic ideas and be on the lookout for them in the near future!

So, down to business, the setting of this oneshot takes place in winter. I know it's almost summer, but I like cuddling and all of the fluffy things that come with winter. I hope you all enjoy this symbolic and fluffy piece!

Title: Warmth

Rated: T

**Start~**

It was the start of winter and it was already freezing. Frey had woken up to fogged windows and the smell of a fireplace Vishnal had undoubtedly lit for her while she slept. The snow was coming down in heaps outside, covering the dying earth with a blanket of freshness.

She stretched and draped her legs over the side of the bed, slipping her tiny feet into a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers Amber had purchased for her a few weeks prior. Frey guessed that if she had remembered winter anywhere else, Selphia still would be colder than her hometown.

When she changed, she grabbed the fluffiest coat she could find and trudged outside. She hung her head in defeat when she examined her once flourishing field. The crops glistened with crystals and hardened like ice sculptures. It took days upon days to grow them and hours of labor, love, and sweat, yet it only took one night to completely destroy her work.

She let out an annoyed breath of air and hauled her tools back inside. She would need to invest in some winter crops from Blossom and Illuminata if she wanted to be as successful as she had been the rest of the year.

Stuffing a small bag of change in the pocket of her coat, she headed out of the castle grounds and into the town. Selphia looked beautiful in every season, but Frey couldn't believe how gorgeous the snow falling atop the intricate buildings looked. Along with all of the other things she couldn't remember about her old life, seeing snow was also included on that list.

Her boots crunched merrily as she made the first footprints in the previously untouched snow. She loved that sound. In fact, there were only a handful of sounds that she liked more than that and one of them included-

"Good morning." There it was. Quite possibly her favorite sound in all of his baritone glory. Leon sauntered up to her, his tail swishing behind him with every step.

"Good morning!" she called cheerily, waving at him.

When Leon approached her, his face appeared as aloof as usual, but his body language and skin tone begged to differ. She could see him trying not to shiver in the cold as his exposed chest braced the elements outside. She could see his breath in the air, coming out in short, quick puffs, one of the sure fire signs that he was cold.

"Why are you wearing that?" Frey asked, taking off one of her gloves and placing her hand on his cheek. "It's below freezing out here today!"

Leon smiled earnestly. "I'm quite used to the cold. In fact, I'm more worried about your cherry red nose. Don't stay out too long today, okay?"

Frey rolled her eyes at him. He was always the more stubborn one, eternally committed to his routine no matter what outside elements affected it.

"I can't have you catching a cold," Frey said, shaking her head.

Leon leaned down by her ear, his warm breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He whispered, "You'll just have to be my doctor if that happens then, won't you?"

Frey blushed, her cheeks turning the same cherry red that her nose sported. But Leon was far from finished with his teasing.

"I have to say, I'm not exactly the best patient. You may have to punish me," he whispered again, his voice taking on a husky tone that made Frey feel like she was going to melt like butter right into her boots.

"L-Leon, not now. I-I'm serious." She struggled against the kisses he was planting on her neck and then along her jawline. When he reached her lips, he stopped just short of touching them. His blue eyes popped open and he watched her eyelashes flutter as tiny flakes of snow began to fall.

He closed his eyes again and let out a sigh against her lips that set her cheeks aflame. Pulling away, he smiled proudly to himself. "Now that's what I call a blush," he said, chuckling.

Frey's bottom lip quivered into a pout. "It's starting to snow. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Leon's laugh quickly turned into a surprised yelp as Frey grabbed his arm and began to march them both back into her room. When they entered her room, Leon couldn't help but relax. The warmth surrounded them like a big blanket. The smell of cinnamon and pine trees wafted around them in invisible waves and the fireplace in the corner was roaring and crackling.

"You know I've never been fond of winter," Leon mused as he helped Frey out of her coat. "But with you it seems a lot more...exciting."

Frey smiled up at him, her mint green eyes wide and twinkling. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. She couldn't help but grin when she heard his heart beat beginning to increase rapidly. She had succeeded in momentarily stunning him and his hands hung limply at his sides while he gathered himself. Then, deciding against what was practical (him teasing her or shooting her a sarcastic one-liner), he decided to do what felt comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her small body in a big bear hug.

She squeaked in surprise as he tightened his grip. "Too tight," she said, her voice muffled by his bicep.

"Hmm? What was that?" Leon teased.

"Leon! Too tight!"

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp and he quickly released her, causing her to stumble backwards from the force she had exerted in her escape attempt. Swiftly and elegantly, he grabbed her wrists to keep her from falling over and pulled her back against his chest, laughing merrily the entire time.

"You shouldn't mutter, love," he said, chuckling as she dug her nails into his back in annoyance.

Even though he couldn't see her, he could feel her rolling her eyes at his comment. She was utterly adorable in every way and Leon felt his heart swell with love for the princess. All it had taken was one and a half seasons. One and a half seasons for him to catch himself falling for her. His heart ached painfully whenever he remembered that she could never be his. At least not completely. His vow to never marry, to never break his promise was always in the back of his mind. But he could feel his willpower crumbling every second he spent with her.

"Princess?" Vishnal's voiced echoed through the halls where Venti used to reside.

Leon groaned and released Frey, knowing that the butler would make a big deal about their embrace if he saw. Everyone in Selphia knew that they were together, but Vishnal was oddly squeamish about their public displays of affection-even if it was in private.

"Come in!" Frey called, giving Leon a sympathetic smile.

He was never all that affectionate, but she could already feel the chill surrounding her body by the sudden absence of his embrace. She prayed that Vishnal would not be long with whatever he needed to say.

When he entered the room, he was carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and a cinnamon stick. Frey's eyes lit up when she saw the delicacy, but Leon's eyes were on her rather than their little treat.

"Good morning, Princess and Leon! I thought it would be a fun treat to give you both hot cocoa on such a cold day." Vishnal was beaming as he set the piping hot mugs on Frey's tiny dining table.

Frey's smile slowly faded into a frown when she saw Vishnal's happy expression. "Umm, Vishnal, did you make this?"

He laughed lightheartedly. Whether he was honestly amused by her worried tone or he was simply being polite like a butler should be, Frey would never know. "No, no, Clorica made it. She was just busy so I did the delivering!"

"Thank you very much," Frey said.

"Yeah, thanks," Leon agreed.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," Vishnal said, his smile slowly turning into some sort of look of unease, as if he thought they were going to begin kissing right then and there.

He hurriedly walked out of her bedroom and shut the door behind them. Leon's lips curled into an amused grin and he shook his head. "Man, the people of this town are strange sometimes, don't you think?"

Frey was already admiring the hot chocolate with her eyes. Her mouth practically watered at the mere sight of it. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. I guess," she said absently, watching the steam from the mug begin to ascend to the ceiling.

Leon chuckled and ruffled her hair. "But you're the strangest of all, love."

Frey frowned at his comment but chose to ignore it. She dipped one of her fingers into the fluffy pile of whipped cream. She turned to Leon with twinkling eyes and held her finger up by his mouth. "Try it," she urged.

Leon stared at her, then at the whipped cream, then back at her. He flashed her a flirtatious smile and cupped his hands around hers. He raised her finger to his mouth and began to suck the cream off, his tongue swirling around it in a way that made Frey's entire body tingle.

"Leon," she whispered, the words barely forming on her lips.

"That was quite good," he said, surprise encasing his tone. "I was convinced that there was no way food could be any better than it was in my time, but this stuff serves more than just the purpose of eating. At least, your reaction seemed that way."

Frey's eyes widened. "I-I-I didn't... I was just... And you..."

"Are you planning on finishing any of those sentences or can I just kiss you now?" Leon's tall stature loomed over Frey and his voice took on a husky tone.

Frey didn't speak. She didn't know how to. Her body tensed at his words and she couldn't feel anything accept for the electricity pulsing through her like a shock wave. He took some more whipped cream out of his own mug and held it up to her lips.

"I'm sure this won't be as sweet as you," he said as he dabbed his finger on her soft lower lip.

His lips collided with hers and the mixture of his taste with the sweetness of the cream intermingled inside Frey's own mouth. He cradled her face with his hands, making sure that they wouldn't break apart as he deepened their kiss. Heat engulfed her body like a burning flame. She found herself wanting more, needing more, and began to kiss him with more urgency than she realized she was capable of.

"Frey," he moaned in between kisses, a deep rumbling sound that shook Frey to her core.

He broke the kiss at the sound of his own voice. He pulled away, feeling that familiar twinge of pain in his chest when he saw the confused look in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Frey asked quietly, dropping her gaze to the floor as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Leon titled her chin upwards and looked at her with apologetic eyes. "On the contrary," he admitted. "You did everything absolutely right and I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself."

Frey's pout dissipated at his words and she smiled cheekily at him. "That's what you always say."

Leon laughed and kissed her forehead. "Because it's never ceased to be true."

Frey knew Leon was a guarded man. How could he not be after everything he experienced? She knew that the current state of their relationship was not going to lead to marriage, but she also knew that Leon was an honorable enough man to keep her pure.

She extended her hand to him, wasting no time in pointless words. He grabbed it and they made their way over to her bed. Settling down on the heavily stuffed pillows, Frey pulled a blanket over them and snuggled up on Leon's chest.

He sipped his hot chocolate with one hand and the other he used to comb through Frey's silky, soft hair with his fingers. The warmth of her presence and the warmth of the drink was soothing in his chest and stomach. Her eyelids began to flutter shut and he kept a watchful eye on her until he could hear the peacefulness of her even breathing. He looked down at her and smiled. She was the first person he had seen in centuries and he was convinced that she was the most beautiful as well.

"I'll always protect you, Frey. I promise," he whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear him but also knowing that part of her, somewhere deep within her subconscious, could.

It wasn't a conventional declaration of love, but it was the best that Leon could offer her. His loyalty. His trust. His heart, no matter how complicated and shattered it might be. He decided in that moment that he now liked winter. It kept his darling Princess close and symbolized a healing blanket covering what was once dead in beautiful snow.


	5. Translating Strawberries

**Quick Info~**

Hello there everyone! I'm terribly sorry for my longer than expected absence. These senior projects just crept up on me and rather than give up like my senioritis brain was telling me to do, I powered through it. So yay I get to graduate now! I am currently working on some requests that I received via reviewing this story, however, they are not completed yet. This oneshot is something I just thought would be cute since I've never explored Frey and Leon pre-relationship. So I hope you guys enjoy this anyway and that I was able to do the characters justice even with the currently muddled state of my mind.

Title: Translating Strawberries

Rated: T

**Start~**

Frey found herself in front of the door to the room he was staying in at the Inn. He had only been in town for about one month and she found herself coming up with excuses just to see him every day. Xaio Pai and Lin Fa had to wonder what exactly was going on between the pair, but whenever Frey would hurriedly make her way up the steps, they never said anything to her. They would merely exchange a glance that Frey would catch out of the corner of her eye and then simply brush it off a few seconds later.

Gloved knuckles rapped on the door quietly as Frey chewed her bottom lip nervously. She heard some shuffling around from behind the door and her heart began beating rapidly as the sound came closer and closer to her.

When the door opened, Leon's grin met her and her cheeks immediately flared with heat. He was holding a strawberry in between his fingers and his other arm was raised above his head, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, it's you," he said, not upset but not particularly cheery either. Then again, Leon was never known to be complete rainbows and sunshine.

"I just came by to see if you liked the strawberries you bought from me," Frey said, her eyes glued to the red fruit in his hand.

"They're quite good, especially considering the fact that every time I look at them I think of you," he said, his voice dropping to that low, teasing tone he often took whenever they spoke.

"And why's that?" Frey said, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Because they match the colors of your cheeks whenever you're around me perfectly," he said nonchalantly, turning around to walk back into his room. "You can come in if you'd like." He turned his head ever so slightly, his piercingly blue eyes staring right into hers.

Frey couldn't remember the last time she felt this silly. Granted, she couldn't remember much of anything, but this feeling was definitely new regardless of her amnesia. She wanted to be cool, suave, and collected like he was. She hated the fact that she'd melt into a pool of jello every time he teased her. She knew how a warrior was supposed to act but for some reason it was like he stripped her of her armor and left her bashfully naked with merely his voice.

When she built up the courage to close the door behind her in his room, his ears perked up at the sound. "I didn't know that was the kind of invitation you were thinking of," he said, peering up at her from his sitting position at the small end table by his bed.

"What?" she said, and she watched his cheeks heated in response.

"Nothing," he mumbled and looked back down at a book filled with ancient writings and scribbles that Frey couldn't read.

"What are you working on?" she asked curiously, sitting in the chair across from him.

A big bowl of the strawberries was placed on the table beside the book and Frey couldn't help but feel pride in herself. She knew how much Leon loved grilled fish. It was basically all he ever ate. The simple fact that strawberries she grew in her field appealed to him made her heart glow with pride.

"I'm translating a book for Arthur," Leon answered, showing her the pieces of paper he had scrawled the present-day Selphian language on.

Frey popped a berry in her mouth and smiled. "What's the book about?"

Leon hesitated and she once again saw his face flush with embarrassment. But just as quickly as the pink hue appeared, it was gone, and his lips curled into the mischievous smile she knew all too well.

"I'm not sure I can explain it very well," he answered, drumming his fingers against the table.

"I'm sure you'll explain it just fine," Frey said, unwilling allowing her lashes to flutter at him.

"Well it's more of a demonstration really," he continued, lowering his voice once more. "The author is explaining various forms of love and showing affection to others. Relationships were much different back in my time and there are a few customs we don't use today."

"Is what you're reading right now one of those old customs?" Frey asked, feeling her voice begin to quiver as she felt her entire body start to heat up.

"Not this particular piece," he said. "But would you like to learn what I'm translating right now?"

Frey nodded and Leon looked down at the book, his eyes scanning the page. When he looked up at her, he began to rise slightly in his seat, leaning towards her.

"The first thing you have to do is eliminate the personal space between you and the person you're pursuing," he explained and Frey leaned forward until she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. "Good. Next, the female is supposed to close her eyes."

Frey shut her eyes tightly and held her breath, her chest tightening with anticipation. A thousand thoughts jumbled in her mind, none of which made any sense. Leon was crazy. He was absolutely insane. He was going to kiss her. She was out of her mind for letting him tease her. But if he did really kiss her, would she kiss back? And if he didn't, what was the best form of revenge?

Leon's lips reached up to her ear and he whispered, "Then, to let the man know it's acceptable to give the lady a kiss, she parts her lips ever so slightly."

Frey did as Leon told her and she heard and felt him chuckle, his breath fanning out on her lips. He was maybe a few centimeters away from her lips but she didn't dare move. She waited with baited breath for that feeling she had only dreamed of.

When something cold and slightly waxy touched her mouth she squeaked in surprise, opening her mouth just enough to let whatever the foreign object was inside. She bit down to try and shut her mouth and the familiar sweet yet slightly sour tang of a strawberry filled her taste buds.

Her green eyes popped open to a coy Leon, grinning with satisfaction at her. "They're good aren't they?" He roared with laughter at her bewildered expression.

She swallowed hard, her face redder than the berry she had unwillingly just eaten. Frowning at him, she pushed her chair back and stood up. "You're nothing but a tease," she jeered. "And yes. Of course they were good. I grew them."

As she turned to walk away she felt Leon grab her wrist and spin her around. His hand rested on her cheek, pulling her close to him. Bending down, his lips met hers and he captured her face with both hands. She stood there for a second as her brain tried to process what just happened. When she realized that Leon was actually kissing her, she began to kiss him back. It was slow and sensual and everything that she knew Leon had the ability to give her.

"I am a tease," he whispered when they broke apart. "But I'm a tease who happens to like you very much."

She giggled and smiled up at him. "Come here then," she said seductively and his eyes widened but he complied.

As he was inches from her face, she reached up and shoved the strawberry she had been hiding behind her back into his mouth. His eyes snapped open in surprise and she began to laugh just as loudly as he had at her.

"They're good aren't they?" she mimicked as she turned on her heel and began walking out of his room. She stopped in the doorway and turned around to look back at her gobsmacked fox. "I happen to like you very much, too," she said and then disappeared down the hall.

Leon smiled at where she had been standing long after she was gone. "Not bad," he whispered and gingerly touched his lips, still slightly glossy from the kiss.


	6. If the Slipper Fits

**Quick Info~**

Hi guys! :) I'm so excited to share the next oneshot with you guys! As it is with all of my oneshots, this is another side of Leon. Perhaps more of the side he was before he became a guardian. It deals with the reasons why Leon won't say those three words Frey wants to hear in a more magical setting. I like to think that Frey has princess duties outside of Selphia so that's what I wrote about here. I really hope you guys enjoy it because I know it's different. And once again thank you to everyone who is reading! I appreciate all of your guys' feedback and I love you all endlessly!

Title: If the Slipper Fits

Rated: T

**Start~**

"Not only does Princess Frey have a true love for the people of Selphia, but a true love for a man who has never verbally returned her feelings as well."

Frey smiled at the crowd but inside she wanted to die. What was Leon doing? Arthur told her that all she had to do was make a simple speech about the unity of the nations and how she had Ventuswill's best intentions at heart. Leon was not in that equation. In fact, he was never supposed to be invited in the first place.

~A Few Hours Earlier~

"We're going to a ball?" Leon asked, his ears perking up as he lounged on one of the cushy chairs in Frey's newly expanded living room.

"Arthur suggested it. As princess of Selphia, I guess I've gotta deal with the communication between kingdoms in Venti's absence," Frey answered, holding up the dress Arthur let her borrow and watching her unenthusiastic expression stare back at her in the mirror.

"And you think it's a good idea to take me?" Leon asked, chuckling as he sauntered over to her. "I haven't exactly been on my best behavior recently."

"Well, you aren't my first choice but Dylas was busy so I got stuck with you," Frey teased and Leon feigned hurt feelings.

"I guess I'll just have to prove to you that I'm an excellent dancer and a perfect gentleman," Leon said, bowing in her direction dramatically.

He straightened and then held out his hand to her. She looked with surprise at his hand and then his face. His eyes were soft with love and his smile was genuine. There would be no teasing in the next rare few moments and Frey felt her face sting with the familiar blush she got whenever he would allow the walls he put up to fall. She carefully draped the dress over the nearby couch and then grabbed his hand.

He pulled her tightly against him and she could feel his heart beginning to speed as it often did whenever they were pressed together.

"Follow my lead," he whispered and before Frey had a chance to answer he began to swing her around the room in a beautiful dance.

She clung to him desperately and peered up at him with wide green eyes. The background was blurred behind him as he twirled her around the room but his face was in focus and he peered back at her with a half-lidded gaze. She felt her feet moving in perfect synchronization with his, even though she never remembered instructing her brain to teach them to move in such a way. He dipped her and she let out a tiny noise of surprise, clutching to his vest as if she was about to fall from atop a 20 story building. He leaned down towards her and she felt his hot breath on her cheeks.

"You've gotta trust me, love," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers ever so slightly as he spoke.

She shuddered at his words and let her lips part slightly, waiting for the sweetness of the kiss that never came. Instead, he pulled her back to her feet and chuckled.

"What would you do without me?" He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly at her.

She scowled at him but couldn't ward off the girlish grin that was tickling the corners of her mouth. "Probably spend a lot less time being frustrated," she joked, and instantly regretted it as she saw his reaction.

Leon's face fell slightly and he shook his head. "I don't mean to frustrate you. As pleasing as it is to watch you squirm, I do really wish I could give you what you want."

Frey nodded knowingly. She had entered into their relationship knowing that they could never truly be together. At least not in the way that she wanted. Secretly, she had her own selfish reasons for taking her boyfriend along with her to the ball. As tough as she was on the battle field, the little girl inside of her threatened to drown her with thoughts of marriage and wedding dresses almost on a daily basis. She loved Leon and she knew that in his own way he loved her, too. But the nagging feeling in her heart persisted. She prayed that it would quench itself when she got to wear the sparkling princess dress to the ball with him as her date.

He pulled her in for a hug and smoothed her hair with his hand. "I've got to go find something to wear for the ball tonight. I'll be at your room at five o'clock to take you on the airship. Don't take too long to get ready, okay?"

"Okay," Frey said, smiling into his chest.

~5 o'clock~

"You really do look beautiful," Dolce said, a smile creeping up onto her usually stoic lips.

"Yeah and m'lady did a fantastic job with your hair!" Pico squealed, popping out from behind Dolce's large, Victorian gown.

"Pico, shut up," Dolce instructed, but her expression was soft.

Frey twirled in front of the mirror, admiring the way her curly hair cascaded in waves down her back. Her every-day tiara was replaced with one that Dolce had hand-crafted from diamonds that Raven sold her. The jewels sparkled as the light from the setting sun reflected off of them.

"Thank you, Dolce," Frey said, clasping her white gloved hands together. "And Pico is right. You did do a fantastic job with my hair."

"Hair can only go so far. It's the person beneath the looks that is truly beautiful." The baritone voice that filled the air made Frey's knees buckle with surprise.

Dolce gave Leon a curt nod and hurriedly shuffled herself and Pico out of the room. Leon strutted over to her and picked up her gloved hand before pressing it to his lips.

"I forgot what it was like to wear stuff like this," he murmured against her hand.

"You look stunning," Frey giggled.

He was wearing a gray tuxedo with a light blue tie as rich and deep as his eyes. It matched the blue on Frey's ball gown perfectly. She linked her arm with his and he instinctively covered his free hand with her hand that rested in the crook of his arm. He smiled down at her, his misty silvered hair from the sacrifice he made for Venti resting pin straight on his shoulders.

"As do you," he said. "Now, I promised I'd be the perfect gentleman tonight and I always keep my promises, so you don't have to worry about any funny business."

Frey sighed happily as they rounded the corner towards the airship. Arthur was waiting for them. Leon boarded first and extended his hand to help Frey onto the flying vessel.

"You two look marvelous," Arthur gushed, adjusting his glasses once everyone was safely on the ship. "As you know, the Sechs empire is slowly but surely redeeming themselves after the issue with Ethelbard. It is your job, Frey, to remind all of the kingdoms that we are part of one universe and therefore must remain in harmony with each other. You do have to make a simple speech, but Leon and myself will be by your side the entire time so there is no need to feel nervous."

Frey swallowed hard. She was never any good at giving speeches and the thought of Leon watching her stumble over her words made her even more nervous. She felt him give her hand a reassuring squeeze and she settled into her seat. The speech wouldn't be for awhile and Leon promised he wouldn't pull any of his tricks. Maybe she could do it?

~Currently~

"I know you're all probably surprised to see me speaking instead of Princess Frey, but I assure you I won't be very long," Leon continued as the confused faces in the crowd stared up at him.

"What is he doing?" Frey hissed in Arthur's ear.

"I don't know," Arthur whispered back. "But with Leon it's bound to be interesting."

"She was planning on making a speech about how all of the kingdoms should live in harmony with one another like the olden days. As someone who comes from said olden days, I know that it is possible to live peacefully together. Everyone is broken. Everyone makes mistakes. But if we can all follow Frey's example of love then I know all of the kingdoms can function in the same universe."

Frey continued to smile brightly at the guests as Arthur instructed, but she felt rather faint and the room seemed to increasingly get warmer. Leon took the microphone out of the stand and held it in his hand before turning around and lacing the fingers on his free hand with Frey's.

"As someone who thought it wasn't possible to ever find inner peace, I can tell you today that this beautiful princess standing before you is the reason that I changed my mind. She loves me just like all of us should love each other, regardless of if its reciprocated or not. Frey, I know that I can't always say the things that you want me to, but if you'll give me the pleasure of this first dance I promise I'll try and show you what my words lack."

Frey was slack-jawed in front of the crowd. Leon beamed brightly at her and extended his hand the same way he did mere hours before everything changed. Her eyes darted nervously between him and the audience. She felt Arthur nudge her forward gently and she grasped Leon's hand out of instinct from the push.

The cheers from the crowd behind them did not register in Frey's mind as Leon guided her down the staircase and onto the dance floor. The twinkling sound of music began to seep into her brain-the only thing that was able to get through the muddled mess of her thoughts.

"Leon," Frey whispered as the crowd of people began to circle around them.

He chuckled and placed his hand on her waist, the other firmly holding her hand in a waltz position. "You're cute when you're flustered," he whispered back. "Just follow my lead."

She felt dizzy and exhilarated at the same time as they moved to the music. Leon knew more than a thing or two about dancing and Frey was doing all she could to keep up. She was sure that if he let her go she would simply fall to the floor; he was supporting her immensely.

His eyes never left hers and she had never felt more vulnerable in that moment. The look of love in his eyes was a look that she had never seen before, let alone have directed towards her. A smile was plastered on his face and she could hear his lilting laugh through the music as he twirled her.

This Leon was different than any Leon she had ever known. He had two sides to him that Frey knew well. The side that teased her and was as easygoing as the wind. Then the wounded side. The side that came out in strangled cries in the middle of the night and in the darkness when he thought no one was around. But this Leon... Frey was sure that she was seeing the man behind the age. The man who was young and vibrant and didn't have to hide behind any facades. A man who was still capable of really feeling and falling in love.

"You're looking at me like you don't know who I am." His breath was hot against her ear as they slow-danced.

"You seem surreal." She sighed into his arms, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

He chuckled and tightened his grip against her, signaling that he was never going to let go of her. "I'm an old soul," he admitted. "And tonight I realized something about myself."

Frey lifted her head and tilted her chin towards him so that she could look him in the eyes. "What's that?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I couldn't say it. I didn't know if I would ever be able to. But now I think that I will be able to say it... Someday. Not tonight, but someday. And I'm sorry if that's not enough but it's the most I can-"

She cut him off with her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down towards her. His eyes widened in surprise, but he soon closed them and smiled into the kiss. She was a whirlwind of a woman and he was a mystery that she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life trying to unravel.

She pulled away from him, a smile never leaving her lips. "You might not be ready to say it but I know how you feel. The ball, the music, your speech. Everything was more than I could've asked."

"Well, good," he answered. "Especially because my patience with not being able to tease you is wearing thin."

She giggled and punched him playfully in the arm. "You don't have to wait much longer. The ball is basically over."

He chuckled and picked her up bridal style. "Then allow me to give you one final act of royalty for the night."

She laughed and felt her shoe fly off of her foot as he whisked her off of the ground. She gasped, looked at Leon's amused expression, and they both burst out in a joyful laughter that neither had experienced before.

"You're really milking the whole princess thing, aren't you?" He laughed, setting her down gently to pick up her shoe.

Frey shrugged and hiked up her dress, sticking out her leg for Leon to put her shoe back on. He looked up at her and shook his head, a grin forming on his lips.

"Hmm, I wonder who my true love could be?" he teased, putting the high heel back on Frey's foot.

She gasped, feigning surprise. "It seems that I'm your true love."

Leon's face turned bright red at her statement and he stood up quickly, trying to cover up his reddening cheeks. "And so it does," he whispered, more to himself than to her.

Frey grabbed his hand and smiled up at him, although he was no longer in the room mentally. She was his true love. There was no getting around that. His heart ached for her in a way that it hadn't ached in centuries. He cursed himself for having to come to that realization through a cheesy reenactment of a fairytale, but it was a realization nonetheless.

As they sat in the cool atmosphere on the airship, Leon's voice broke through the crisp night. "You know that I..."

Frey nodded. "Yes. And I do, too."


	7. A Thousand Years (rated M)

**Quick Info~**

Hey, loves! Chapter 7 is here and I will warn you **THIS ONESHOT IS RATED M. **If you don't want to read lemon/smut/sex, then please do not read this chapter as it contains just that. However, if you would like to read it, then please continue! :) I am dealing with Frey and Leon's first time together after marriage. I like to think that, while he can fluster Frey to bits, he has a difficult time with the whole sex thing. There isn't exactly a lot of time for that when you're frozen in time in Leon Karnak, you know? So yep. This is a smut fic, but it deals with emotions just as much as it deals with their physical relationship. Also, as cliche as the song is, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri is an excellent song to go along with this oneshot (hence the title, haha). I really hope you guys enjoy as I am nervous about posting this one and thank you again for all of the reading and reviewing!

Title: A Thousand Years

Rated: **M (smut and adult situations/post marriage event spoilers)**

**Start~**

Leon had no problem with marital customs. In fact, he was relieved when Frey explained to him that they weren't much different from the customs in his time. Living in Selphia from another age, he had grown used to watching the people he knew since birth grow up and get married. Selphia from the present had the same feel, except he and Frey were the first to take the plunge.

He carried her across the threshold and the feathers, roses, tulle, and other various materials on her dress that he had no name for threatened to suffocate him in the process. Her laugh filled the air as he kicked the door to her-no, their-bedroom. He set her down when they were safely inside, but she clutched to the lapels on his tuxedo and stared up at him with those big green eyes he had fallen so deeply in love with.

He stared back at her for a moment before he realized that the look she was giving him was not one of complete content, but one of expectance. While he had no problem with the ceremony of marriage itself, he had been a tease for far too long and found his cheeks heating at the mere thought of actually going through with what he had poked and prodded her about.

Unsure of how to get around the pending topic, he decided to not even bring it up and hoped that she would let it drop. "Well goodnight, love," he said, shifting uncomfortably in place, praying that she would simply crawl into bed with him and forget about the whole 'consummating the marriage' thing.

Frey shot him a momentarily quizzical look but it quickly softened. "Leon, you don't have to be afraid anymore. We're together forever now. It's okay."

He knew exactly to what she was referring and just the thought of it made his stomach flip flop nervously. Teasing her to the point of no return was one thing, but this was something entirely different. This was the real thing. He had no excuses anymore.

His eyes widened in surprise and she lazily wrapped her arms around his neck. The fluffy strap on her wedding dress hung dangerously off her shoulder.

"You're seriously tempting me right now," he whispered, letting out a long, lustful sigh.

Frey took a step back and shrugged out of the sleeves on her dress, her cleavage prominently displaying itself for her new husband. "That's kind of the point of the wedding night," she said, laughing in a manner that made her chest rise and fall bouncily.

Leon let in a sharp breath and turned away from her. The ache in the pit of his stomach was glowing warmly and suddenly his pants no longer fit properly. She was his wife so it was perfectly acceptable for him to have his way with her. She loved him and he finally, finally was able to say it back. So what was the hold up?

"Love, I have a confession," he blurted and immediately cursed himself for saying it.

"And what's that?" Frey asked and Leon could tell from her tone of voice that when he turned around again, she would be much more...exposed...than she was before.

"I have a lot of pride," he started, crossing his arms and still refusing to look at her. "So this is hard for me to say. As good as I am at teasing, that's where my experience stops."

He cringed, imagining Frey's smile drooping into an unsatisfied frown. The feeling of disappointing her already was too much to bare and, although he prepared himself to have a hole the size of a baseball in his heart, he opened his eyes to finally look at her.

In all of her beauty, Frey stood in only her undergarments before him. Her milky white skin, flushed with nervousness and heat, lacked no evidence of disappointment. Instead of frowning, she was beaming at him with a look of love that he never thought he would see after Maria.

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek gently. "I love you," she said. "That will never change. You don't have to be nervous because I'm just as inexperienced as you are. We vowed our love for each other today in front of everyone we know. Leon, you're the one I want to be with forever. You're the one who was meant for me from the beginning and that is worth more than all of the experience you think you need."

His eyes softened at her words and he pulled her in for a kiss. His lips were soft against hers and she felt the tension release from his body. He tangled his fingers in her hair and he pressed her closer to him.

As he began to back her up against the bed, she fumbled with his tie and collapsed onto the sheets. He hovered over her, smiling at her as their hearts beat in a synchronized rush. She popped open the buttons on his tuxedo, biting her lip in concentration as he shrugged it off.

"I love you, Frey," he whispered next to her ear.

Clothing hit the floor in a heap as the room began to heat with their increased motion. He planted kisses all over her body, her soft skin silky smooth against his calloused hands. He ran his hands up her thighs and hesitated as his fingers grasped the lacy fabric of her underwear. She sighed happily and he found himself grinning once more. Damn, he loved her so much.

The panties slid off easily and joined her bra and his clothes on the floor. Even though the air in the room was warm, Frey shivered at her exposure. The smell of vanilla honey perfume and Leon's cologne mixed in the air above them.

He positioned himself above her and began to trace circles around her hardened nipples with his finger. She squirmed at his touch and he chuckled, feeling the fire in his stomach ignite in a way that it never had before.

Sucking, biting, squeezing, and caressing. Moaning. Heat.

"L-Leon," she breathed as his lips met hers in a heated race, his tongue twirling around hers.

Her center was warm and wet for him as he pulled away from her lips and inserted his fingers inside of her. Her hot flesh pulsing around his fingers was enough to drive him insane. He teased her to the edge, her whimpers becoming more and more prominent as she left herself defenseless against his touch.

"You will be the end of me," he said, his voice hazed and husky with lust.

She sat up and gave him the same coy smile that he had previously mastered. His eyes widened as she let her fingers trace down his chest and into his pants. The faint sound of the zipper coming undone was muffled in comparison to the gasp of relief he let out when she had her hand on him. She hesitated and he gave her the same loving smile she used to reassure him. Gently cupping his hand around hers, he showed her exactly how to move.

While she was no expert by any means, the noises of satisfaction erupting from Leon's mouth was enough to let her know that she was heading in the right direction. She wasn't sure how long they had gone on like that, but the aching in her arm and wrist was building and she hoped that he would be able to finish soon. But before he got a chance, he placed a shaking hand on top of hers.

"Stop," he panted. "I'm not done yet."

She looked at him knowingly and laid back down as he lifted her hips towards him. Slowly but surely, she felt him push himself inside of her. She grimaced for one moment, then two, and when the initial pain and shock had faded, a wave of pleasure washed over her. His movements were slow at first, allowing them both to get used to the sensation.

She found herself gripping the sheets, her manicured fingernails scraping against the fabric as he sped up. His abs glistened with sweat as they flexed with every thrust and he threw his head back, moaning a variety of colorful words. As she began to reach her peak, his name rolled off her tongue breathily, over and over as she writhed beneath him.

As she contracted around him, she felt his hot liquid jet inside of her. His hands clenching and unclenching the sheets next to her head as she curled her toes with the release of their combined pleasure.

He collapsed beside her, careful not to crush his new bride. Their chests heaved as they stared at the ceiling. If Leon could've made coherent thoughts, he would've remembered the first time that they met. When she saved him. Those big green eyes that he had the thrill of looking into every day since that first day. The way they would light up whenever he would approach her and all of the love they held even when he was unable to find the words to express how he felt.

If Frey could make coherent thoughts, she would've remembered the first time they kissed. The way the pleasant spring had allowed her to bring him the ripest strawberries of her harvest. She would've remembered his surprised eyes when she smashed a berry against his lips and beat him at his own game. That feeling in the pit of her stomach when she knew that he was different than any other person she'd ever meet.

And if words could somehow express how they were feeling in that moment, they would recall how much they had been through to make it to this point. She would tease Leon about not wanting to marry her and he would pull her into his arms and tell her how much of a mistake that decision was.

But words and thoughts could not be filtered through the bond that now held them together. An invisible cord made of the strongest type of material now tied their lives as one. No matter how many years it took him to find her, she was here in the present and that was all that mattered.

"My beautiful bride," he chuckled, turning on his side and tucking a stray strand hair behind her ear. "To think I waited over one thousand years for this."

"Was it worth it?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes in content and snuggling up next to him.

"It was worth every second," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead and settling in with her.

All of his fears, anxieties, and qualms about love were only a distant memory as he held the very essence of love in his arms. The stableness of her breathing as she slept on his chest lulled him into dreams and satisfied the previously unquenchable fire within him.


	8. Playing Doctor

**Quick Info~**

Hey guys! It actually took me a week to update this. Wow. And it's about 1 AM my time right now so I'm at a loss for words about what to say on this chapter! Thank you again for all those who are reading and taking the time to review/favorite/follow! I can honestly never thank you all enough. Anywho, this is just a cute little fluffy pre-relationship oneshot I got based on a review. The request was for Frey to get sick and have Leon be her doctor. Hopefully you enjoy what I put together!

Title: Playing Doctor

Rated: T

**Start~**

Frey sniffled and pulled the sheets up past her forehead to try and block out the sound of the alarm. It must be Vishnal's day off, she thought, and groaned as she slapped a hand over the offending clock.

She sat up and draped her legs over the bed, her head feeling fuzzy. She coughed a few times and the room began to spin as her temple pounded with sudden pressure. Rubbing her eyes, she could feel the heat radiating off of her forehead without even needing to touch it. No, she could not be getting sick. Not today of all days. She had more crops to tend to then ever before and her monsters couldn't go unfed and uncared for.

Pushing herself out of bed, she stumbled towards the door and yanked it open. She tried to blink the sleep away a few times as the daylight invaded her vision and caused her head to pound even more profusely.

"Frey?" a voice managed to seep through her congestion and she looked around confusedly for the source of the sound.

"Mmmphh?" she mumbled, hoping that her noise would at least resemble some sort of acknowledgement in her befuddled state.

Leon's hands were on her shoulders in a matter of seconds and she felt wobbly even underneath his strong grip. "As fun as it is to watch you go on like this in your night clothes, I would bet that you aren't even aware of where you are right now."

"Get out of my way, Leon," Frey said, weakly hitting his stomach with her fists.

"As you wish," he replied and released his grip on her shoulders.

His grip on her body was the only thing keeping her up and she crashed into his chest at his release. Her eyes widened with surprise and she took a quick step back, his scent of earthy cologne clearing her confused mind. Her sleepy state faded just as quickly as the contact she made with his toned chest had.

"There we go," Leon said, chuckling as her face burned with embarrassment. "Good morning to you, too."

"Leon, I've got to water my crops so I'd appreciate it if you could just-"

He raised his eyebrow at her as she glanced around, seemingly bewildered by her current location. She turned around and around again, praying that this was just a dream and that she wasn't actually standing in the middle of town square in her pajamas.

"No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening!" she muttered to herself and ran her fingers through her mint green hair, a habit that Leon had observed she resorted to whenever she was stressed out.

"As cute as you are when you blush from embarrassment, something tells me that the flush in your cheeks is from something else. Come here a minute," Leon said, taking a step forward and enveloping her in his arms.

He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead and his eyebrows crinkled in thought. "You've got a fever, Frey. A big one, too."

As if on queue, she coughed weakly and sagged in his arms. Surprised, he glanced around to make sure no one was witnessing his moment of caring. As the town tease, he was never known to be the most sympathetic, let alone have any bedside manner.

"Maybe we should take you to Dr. Jones?" he suggested, his voice squeaking slightly as the warmth of her body pressed against his.

"No!" Frey protested, her voice muffled in the fabric on his vest. "I'm fine! Honest."

Leon chuckled. "Ever the soldier. Frey, you're burning up and you sound like someone stuck two corks up your nose. Plus, you walked into the town in your pajamas thinking that you were on your farmland."

"So?" Frey sniffed, stepping backwards as her nose twitched irritatedly.

"Bless you," Leon said.

"What? I didn't even-" Frey began to ask but was cut off by a sudden sneeze.

Leon laughed as he watched her pout, knowing that she hated the fact that he was right. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms, hoisting her over his shoulder. "You don't have to go to Dr. Jones but I'm not letting you stay out here to get even sicker."

"Leon! Hey! Put me down!" Frey yelled, punching his back with all of the strength she could muster.

He dropped her unceremoniously on her bed when they reentered her room and then sat beside her. She scrambled into a sitting position and crossed her arms over her chest huffily. He handed her a tissue box sitting on her nightstand and she grabbed it, her expression softening at his sudden urge to caretake.

"Thanks," she muttered. "But I'm really fine."

"Sure you are," he chuckled, patting her head. "Lay down. I'll call Porco to make you some soup."

Realizing she had absolutely no choice but to succumb to his orders, she snuggled up under the covers and let out a long sigh. He busied himself for a few moments as he picked up a few stray articles of clothing strewn about her room; he was careful not to watch her too intently. She was quite an interesting person in his opinion and whether or not he would ever admit it, she was most definitely the kind of person he would end up falling for eventually.

"What about my monsters and crops?" she asked quietly, after he thought she was asleep.

Leon glanced at her and couldn't help but smile. Her blankets were covering her all the way up to her large, green eyes that stared at him questioningly. He shook his head and strode back over to the bed.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, he placed a hand on her forehead and replied, "Consider it taken care of."

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked.

Leon felt the blush creep back onto his cheeks and he prayed that in her delirious state she wouldn't notice. "Hmm, interesting question. Perhaps because I'm quite fond of you," he said, his words oozing with the mischief that Frey could sense from a mile away.

"Fond enough to cuddle up next to me? I'm cold."

While he could tell that she was teasing him back, he still felt her petite body shiver underneath the covers. Her fever must be breaking, he thought. On the one hand, if he did agree to get in bed with her, he could ridicule her into the next century about it once she regained her wits. But on the other hand, he might actually enjoy being so close to her and that was not something that he wanted to deal with.

"Please?" She peered up at him and let out another few coughs.

He rolled his eyes and began to remove his gloves and headpiece. "Only because this will be infinitely fun to tease you about later."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Frey said and she felt his warm body slide in next to hers.

She was like a scalding piece of metal against his skin but he knew that even though she was warm, she still felt like she was freezing. He inhaled deeply as he felt her wriggle herself into his arms. She dug one of her legs in between his and placed the other on top, like some sort of intricate puzzle. As he held her, the realization that they were actually spooning was bubbling over in his mind. He tried to bury the frenzy of feelings and thoughts as they bombarded his usually ever-so-cool exterior, but he felt quite like a volcano about to erupt, mentally and physically.

"You're like a sauna," he commented softly, his hot breath tickling her ear and sending shivers throughout her body.

"Sorry," she responded just as softly.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

He waited for her response but one never came. Instead, soft, congested snoring filled the tiny room. He felt her chest rise and fall steadily and her shivering began to subside. He smiled as he cradled her tightly against him and he even found his own eyes beginning to droop. Lulled to sleep by the sound of her peacefulness, Leon faded into a rather pleasant state of neither dreaming or awareness.

~A Few Hours Later~

Leon popped the thermometer out of Frey's mouth as she sat on the bed eagerly awaiting her diagnosis. Two bowls of chicken noodle soup à la Porco sat empty on the nightstand and the sun was beginning to set outside of Frey's tiny window.

"Well? Am I better?" she asked as Leon stared at the thermometer, purposefully keeping her in suspense.

"99.1 degrees. Your fever is almost gone. Now, I'm no doctor, but I still would take it easy at least for tonight," he concluded.

"Thank you," she said earnestly, smiling up at him like he was the single greatest person in the world.

"I thought you were 'fine,'" he teased.

Frey blushed. "Well, yeah. But still, you didn't have to spend all day taking care of me. What if you get sick now?"

Leon smiled and stooped down to her level on the bed. Tipping her chin up with one finger, he stared at her momentarily, searching her gaze. "Then it'll be your turn to play doctor. Trust me, I'm quite the ideal patient when I want to be."

She squirmed away from his touch and he stood up again, grinning at her. "Thank you, again," she called as he retrieved his clothing and began to walk out of the door.

He turned around and looked back at her in the doorway, his nose twitching slightly in the cooling night air. "Anytime."

"Bless you!" she said as the door began to shut behind him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and she could hear him sneeze before the door closed completely. Shaking her head, she crawled back under the covers and prepared herself for the upcoming days when she would be playing doctor for her apparently all-too-willing patient.


	9. Bronze Bracelet and a Wooden Box

**Quick Info~**

Hello friends! This summer has already started off on a crazy foot! I graduated Sunday and am spending time with family this week! On top of that, my iPad-which is the only device I am able to write on-decided to break. So thankfully I'm getting a new one in a few days since it was still under warranty, but until then I don't have any of my drafts for this story! So this one is completely new and something that just struck me today.

I've been focusing a lot on Frey and Leon's relationship since this is a collection of one-shots about them. But I absolutely adore the entire Rune Factory 4 cast and wanted to include them. So a lot of them are in this one shot! One thing that the game never really addresses is that fact that when Leon comes to town, his birthday is on the calendar but he never comments on how it's the first birthday he's had in God knows how long. This is exploring his birthday and all of the emotions that come with celebrating after you've been frozen in time. I hope you all enjoy and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait!

Title: Bronze Bracelet and a Wooden Box

Rated: T

**Start~**

"What kind of party do you even throw for a man who is decades-maybe even centuries-old?" Xaio Pai asked, twirling a pencil around her fingers as she stared at a notepad that had remained blank since early that morning.

Frey giggled as she watched her usually oh-so-clumsy friend gracefully maneuver the pencil. "I'm not sure. I bet he's experienced every kind of birthday party there is!" Frey sighed and slumped down on the table.

"I've got it!" Margaret's lilting, girlish voice boomed as she entered Xaio Pai's bedroom.

She was carrying a box filled with something rather heavy and she plopped it down on the table, looking rather satisfied with herself.

"What is it?" Frey asked, reaching a hand out to lift open the lid on the box.

Margaret slapped Frey's hand away and then hugged the box protectively against her chest. "If you look at it you'll say no. Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Frey frowned but complied to Margaret's request. "I want this birthday to be perfect. He hasn't had one in a really long time and I know today will be lonely for him without all of his old friends and family by his side."

~...~

Leon watched his reflection stare back at him as he crouched down in the sand. The face staring back at him was one of youthful vigor. The face that had so courageously volunteered to become a Guardian for Ventuswill. But in his mind he felt so much older. If he really tried to think about it, today would've marked the day that he turned twenty-six under normal circumstances.

He splashed the still water, rippling and distorting the face of mirror-Leon. He stood and stretched and then placed one hand on his chin thoughtfully. It had just occurred to him that he hadn't seen Frey since dinner time the previous night.

"Strange," he said to himself, straining his ears as he searched for some form of his beautiful Frey.

When no sign of her came, he sighed and kicked a rock on the ground aimlessly ahead of him. Selphia was just no fun without her around.

~...~

"This is your brilliant idea?" Frey asked, twirling in front of the mirror as hundreds of golden, circular jewels dangled off of her turquoise dress.

"It's authentic," Dolce said, placing an Egyptian-style gold necklace around Frey's neck.

"Dolly used to dress up like this for parties a long time ago!" Pico squealed, hugging Dolce's leg affectionately.

"I'm the closest person to Leon's time," Dolce explained, popping open a container of shimmering black eyeliner. "Close your eyes and try not to flinch. Anyway, I know you're smaller than I am but I still think the dress fits nicely."

"Thank you," Frey said through gritted teeth as Dolce applied the cold liquid to her eyelids.

"How did you get Leon to leave you alone for the day?" Forte asked as she attempted to hang gold, emerald green, and turquoise streamers around the lobby of the Inn with her sword.

"I told Kiel to make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Margaret replied and Frey knew that she didn't even need to open her eyes to see the fiery fury in Forte's gaze.

~...~

"Okay, okay, last one," Kiel begged.

"Alright," Leon said nonchalantly, leaning back in one of the two dining chairs in Kiel and Forte's humble abode.

"Tell me how to say 'You're really pretty'." Kiel stared at Leon with big, expectant eyes and prepared himself to soak up every word he said.

Leon responded and the last bit of enthusiasm he held dripped off of his tongue. "There. Now you know everything you need to know about dating girls from my time. I don't know when you'll use that information but at least you're satisfied."

Leon stood up and began to walk over to the door, anxiously hoping that Frey would be waiting for him outside. He hadn't seen her all day and he was beginning to grow worried.

"Wait!" Kiel piped, grabbing Leon's arm and bashfully releasing him when his piercing blue eyes stared him down.

"Hmm?" Leon raised an eyebrow at Kiel's odd behavior and prepared himself to settle in for an even longer, stranger conversation.

"You can't leave," Kiel said, his cheeks beginning to heat and his heart beginning to pound.

Frey trusted him and as much as he hated to admit it, she really did like Leon. And if Frey was happy, then he was happy. He couldn't be the one to ruin the surprise; that was something that Doug would be more than capable of doing.

Leon chuckled and placed a hand on the doorknob, turning it until it began to creek open. "I'm sorry. As much as I love all of your questions, there is some business I need to take care of with our resident Princess."

"No!" Kiel yelled, grabbing Leon's arm once more.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't want me to find Frey." Leon closed the door and chuckled at Kiel's frantic expression.

"I-I don't." Kiel felt as though his face was a million degrees and, from the way his knees were shaking, he thought he might pass out from stress.

"Why not?"

"Because... Ehh, because..." Kiel racked his brain for something, anything, that would get Leon away from her for the time being. Before he had time to think through the repercussions of his answer, he blurted, "Because she's on a date with Dylas."

Leon's face fell almost instantly and Kiel could basically hear his heart break in half at the news.

"She's on a date? With Dylas? On my birthday?" Leon's words became more drawn out as he voice became quieter. He felt an unfamiliar tight sensation in his throat and he stared at Kiel blankly.

Kiel gulped and nodded, too deep in his lie to turn back. "I'm sorry," he managed to squeak out.

~...~

"Dylas has the food!" Frey called as Dylas carried tray upon tray of salted rainbow fish, stuffed mushrooms, chocolate covered strawberries, and bottles of a drink called 'Sphinx' that was infamous in Leon's time.

Doug and Xaio Pai were watching the window for any sign of Leon, should Kiel have screwed up. Forte had successfully hung up the streamers. Clorica and Blossom had baked a birthday cake in the shape of Leon's favorite peacock feather fan. Amber and Illuminata had successfully created a slide show of a variety of pictures they secretly took-much to their excitement of becoming sleuths once more. Margaret and Dolce were flitting around Frey, fixing all of the loose ends on her costume. Bado had even forged a bracelet out of bronze with the inscription, "friendship is timeless".

Frey glanced at the clock and then whistled loudly to get the attention of the rowdy townsfolk. "Kiel should be bringing Leon here in a few minutes. Everyone hide!"

~...~

"Let me walk you back to the Inn," Kiel said, standing up and stretching out his hand for Leon.

"I'm not a helpless baby," Leon retorted. "If Frey wants to see other people then she can. I never wanted to hold her back."

Kiel rolled his eyes, mentally cursing himself for lying to his friend and causing him to lament dramatically for the next few hours. "Alright, well suit yourself. I'm going to Porcoline's to get you some dinner for your birthday. My treat."

Leon's expression softened as the pair made their way out the door. "Thank you, Kiel. You really are a good friend."

Kiel smiled and happily bounded off. He quickly rounded the corner and entered the darkened Inn, making sure that Leon was too far in the distance to see him.

"Does he know?" Frey hissed as Kiel hid next to her underneath Lin Fa's desk.

"Nope!" Kiel whispered back. "I did good job."

Frey waited with anticipation as she heard the door begin to creek open. Moonlight flooded the darkened room and she could see the outline of Leon's figure appear in the doorway.

"What the...?" Leon started, but trailed off as Amber flicked on the lights and everyone in town jumped up.

A chorus of "Surprise!" rang through the room and Leon's face contorted into a mixture of surprise, happiness, and confusion.

"Happy birthday!" Frey said and she happily walked over to him, twirling in front of his increasingly happy expression.

"You did all of this for me?" he asked, pulling her against him. "Including the outfit?"

Frey nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I thought you needed the best birthday ever since you haven't exactly had one in awhile."

"You are an absolute goddess," he said, nuzzling into her neck and inhaling her sweet, honey-mint scent. He planted a few kisses on her neck before abruptly stopping and straightening up. "So then you aren't dating Dylas?" he asked hopefully.

"What? Of course not! Who gave you that idea?"

Kiel sheepishly smiled at them from the table filled with all of Leon's favorite foods. He laced his fingers with Frey's and pulled her towards the table.

"You know I have to get revenge now, right?" Leon teased and Kiel nodded. "Thank you, though. I know why you did it."

Kiel smiled and Leon turned his attention back to Frey. "You don't know how much this means to me. But honestly, I wouldn't trade anything to go back to that life. The years I lost were lost because I was meant to find you."

"Leon!" Frey said, feeling as though her face were about to fall off from smiling too much. "But it wasn't just me. Everyone loves you. I couldn't have done this without them."

"And I'll thank them all in due time. But right now all I can think about is how beautiful you'll look when that dress hits the floor. You put all of the women from my time to shame," Leon whispered, his hands wandering on her body.

"Mm, Leon," Frey moaned and then grabbed his hands to stop him, the bangles on her wrists clanging together loudly. "You need to open your presents."

"Presents?" he asked quizzically, pulling away from her.

"Yes," Frey responded. "You've got two. Everyone in town pitched in with the first present and the second one I'll give you...later."

Leon raised his eyebrows in surprise and felt his cheeks sting at her words. Damn, she had gotten so much better at innuendos since they first met.

Bado carried the small wooden box in his rather large dwarf hands and the rest of the town followed behind, anxiously awaiting Leon's reaction.

"Everyone signed the box," Lin Fa explained. "So you'll always have our signatures to remember that we all love you."

Sure enough, Leon saw everyone's unique writing etched into the beautifully polished wood. From Porcoline's loopy, swirly signature, to Arthur's perfect calligraphy, to Amber's hearts and flowers, every resident's personality reflected in that single object.

"Open it. I didn't waste all that time for nothing," Bado said, and Frey knew he was only half kidding.

Leon opened the box and his eyes widened at its contents. The bronze bracelet shimmered in the cozy foam cushioning it in place. The words dazzled up at him and he felt his heart ache with a feeling of content that had never been present in his past.

"I chose the engraving," Frey said as Leon stared at the words.

"It's..." he trailed off, completely lost in his own world as everyone stared at him with curious eyes.

Frey pointed out his biggest fear. Blatantly, too. It was engraved on something she knew he would wear every day. Just like the money he kept under his pillow that she had paid him for her smile. Just like the clock that endlessly ticked in his room, no matter how much he hated looking at it. She knew how to get into the deepest parts of him. She had pointed out his fear of time and expelled it into oblivion. She had managed to reassure him in a matter of hours that while, yes, people were bound by time, feelings were not. Tomorrow, the next day, even decades from now she and everyone else in Selphia had promised him their friendship. A timeless friendship.

"Thank you," he whispered, knowing that that in no way could repay them for the immeasurable gift he had just received.

"Yay! Now you'll never forget how much we love you!" Amber exclaimed gleefully, rushing up to him and throwing her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

He chuckled as the town began to crowd around him in a large group hug. A slew of words collided into one another until it sounded like everyone was babbling at him. But it didn't matter that he couldn't hear what they were saying. He knew that Venti, no matter where she was at that moment, had to have been smiling at them. Leon, as cliche as it sounded, had found his true home. As he looked down to see Frey peering up at him, he knew that Venti could now rest peacefully. She didn't have to feel guilty for being the reason that Leon lost his family. He gained a new one, and it was all thanks to her and that beautifully reckless woman who crashed into all of their lives.


	10. Telephone Tirade

**Quick Info~**

Ah, good morning wonderful people! At least, it's morning for me. I'm super excited to share this next oneshot with you guys! I think its funny how in all of the game, Leon is never all that confused with any of the new technology in Selphia. I think he makes a comment about the airship and flying but besides that, nothing. Anyway, I'm not sure if you can get a telephone in the game but if you can't, just ignore that little fact for the sake of this oneshot. A huge thank you to everyone for the reads and reviews! Every morning I wake up and I feel so thankful that you guys like my little story. Seriously, you guys rock.

Title: Telephone Tirade

Rated: T (some slight naughtiness)

**Start~**

"You've been gone for a long time," Frey said, giggling at how surprised Leon's face was when she showed him the device.

"I've never seen anything like this," he said, his blue eyes shining like a child on Christmas morning. "What is it?"

"It's called a telephone," Frey explained. "You just hold this end up to your ear, then dial the number on this little box, and whoever you're calling will answer and you can talk to them."

Leon just stared at her, completely baffled by this newfound information. "I can call anyone from anywhere in the world?"

She nodded. Leon was incredibly intelligent and he knew a lot more than most of the residents in Selphia. However, when it came to modernized technology, through no fault of his own he just could not keep up.

He smiled at the device and Frey knew he had something up his sleeve. "Love, do all of the people here have telephones?" he asked.

"That depends," Frey answered, eyeing his mischievous grin.

"On what?" His ears flickered in her direction, a look of genuine curiosity playing on his face.

"On what you'll be using that information for," Frey finished, crossing her arms and staring at him all too knowingly.

He smiled at her coyly, his tail beginning to brush the floor ever so slightly. He picked up the phone and scanned the label underneath the cool metal base. "Well if you won't tell me I'm sure Blossom would be more than happy to help."

Frey opened her mouth in protest but Leon had already closed the door behind him, leaving her in a state of amusement and fear as to what he was going to do next. She shook her head and sighed at the never ending game her boyfriend had perfected, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Dragging her war hammer out from the trunk it had been safely locked in, Frey strapped her shield to her wrist and made her way out to the airship. Leon couldn't cause that much trouble and she promised herself that she would only be out battling the monsters in Rune Prana for a few hours.

~At Nightfall~

Frey wiped the sweat from her brow and she heaved her rucksack filled with dragon scales and tiny sacks of magic powder over her shoulder. She chewed her bottom lip nervously as she looked up at the bright white moon, signaling that she had been dungeon crawling for far longer than she cared to admit.

Stepping into town, she found herself suddenly face-to-face with a mouthful of fabric and the light scent of soap and Jasmine. Gloved hands pushed her shoulders back and away from whoever it was she just ran into.

"Princess!" Volkanon wailed, his grip tightening on her shoulders as he stared at her with his large, tear-filled eyes.

"Volkanon?" Frey winced under the pressure of his grip but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, he's too soft to tell her." She heard Doug's voice from somewhere behind Volkanon and she blinked in surprise as she realized that all of Selphia was standing in a semi circle around her.

"Tell me what?" Frey demanded, grabbing the hilt of her hammer and preparing to take out whatever it was that was causing them trouble.

The residents weren't exactly helpless, but they sure as hell knew how to ask for favors. But this new group method of asking for help was far from ordinary and Frey concluded that something of gargantuan size was plaguing the city.

"She's going to use that hammer to take care of the problem," Forte said, a strangely vengeful smile forming on her usually tight lips.

Frey loosened her grip and wrenched herself away from Volkanon. "Will someone please just tell me what's going on?"

Blossom shuffled to the front of the group, a pink shawl wrapped tightly around her aged frame. Frey began to wonder how late it actually was as the night had significantly cooled the air.

"Maybe this is my fault," Blossom started, her eyes shining apologetically to both Frey and the rest of the townspeople. "He was only curious about telephones when he came into my shop."

Frey felt a whoosh of relief sweep through her at the same time that a rush of embarrassment took its place. They were complaining about Leon and it had something to do with the telephone Frey had showed him earlier. She should've known better.

"When he told me that he'd purchase one without haggling me like he normally does, I was more than happy to give it to him. Since we hardly use the phones around here, I'm not quite sure how he even knows what they are." Blossom trailed off and disappeared back into the crowd as Frey's cheeks began to grow redder and redder by the second.

"Yeah, that's really, umm, strange. Yes. Strange. Well, not to worry! I'll straighten things out with Leon. Yeah... Thanks for telling me. Goodnight everyone!" Frey's words managed to come out in a jumbled mess but as everyone began to disperse she figured that her message was received.

Frey's bones ached and her skin was coated in a layer of dirt. Leon was just as harmless as he was annoying and she was sure that he was already asleep anyway. All she longed for was a shower and the sweet relief of sleep, so instead of settling things with her boyfriend, she trudged back to her bedroom.

After she had showered, she wrapped a towel around her body and another up in her damp hair and made her way to the dresser. Just as she was about to drop the towel and slip into her pajamas, the mint green telephone collecting dust on the nightstand began to ring.

She jumped in surprise at first, unsure of what the sound was, but then she eyed the phone and sighed, knowing who it was without even having to answer it.

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver and she could almost hear his giddiness on the other line.

"Frey?" Leon's baritone voice rumbled in her ears and she felt a shiver shoot through her veins.

"You figured out how to work the telephone?" she feigned curiosity as she sat down on her bed, the towel wrapped around her still firmly in place.

"I did," he responded proudly. "I can't believe how useful this is. Whenever I want to hear your cute little voice all I have to do is dial the number that Blossom gave me. She gave me a list of everyone's numbers in Selphia, actually."

"Oh, did she now?" Frey was unsure of what else to say. She didn't even know why the other residents were upset before but now she had a pretty good idea.

"I'm slightly disappointed, though. I won't get to see your reactions when I tease you over the phone." The drop in his voice caused Frey's entire body to flush and she twirled one finger around the spiral cord connecting the base to the phone itself.

"You don't have to tease me at all then," she squeaked.

"Oh ho, but I think I do. Tell me, love, have I caught you at a bad time? You seem distracted."

Frey looked down at her current attire and adjusted the towel self consciously. "N-not exactly, why?"

"You seem a bit more flustered than usual. Perhaps I caught you just as you were about to go to sleep?"

Frey nodded but didn't say anything even though she knew he couldn't see her movements.

"And that means you're in a towel because you always shower before you go to sleep. I wish I would've called sooner... I could've joined you."

"L-Leon!" Frey gasped, her words breathy and thick with lust.

"There's my girl," Leon cooed and Frey shuddered dreamily at the thought of him joining her in her shower.

"You need to come over here right now!" Frey said, a bit too loudly and she glanced around the room to see if she had disturbed anything.

She could hear Leon's guffaw over the receiver but she hardly paid it any mind. She needed to put an end to his telephone tirade and it was happening before it got out even more out of hand.

"I'm serious," Frey said, dropping her voice the same way that Leon did whenever he was trying to tease her into acceptance.

"I'll be right there." The call dropped and Frey hung up the phone.

Within a few minutes, Leon was inside of her room. He stared at her questioningly. "If I had known that teasing you over the phone would work that well, I would've discovered it myself ages ago," he panted, out of breath from his run from the Inn to the Castle.

Frey batted her eyelashes and walked over towards him. Grabbing the fabric of his robe with both hands, she pulled him towards the bed and sat him down. As she straddled him, the towel in her hair came undone and fell to the floor, revealing wavy locks of mint that fell just short of her tailbone.

She leaned in by his ear and whispered, "So did you use that phone to call anyone else or was it just for me?"

She could feel Leon's smile against her cheek and he nuzzled up next to her ear. "If I did call anyone else I can assure you it was nothing like this," he breathed.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "So you didn't call Doug or Volkanon or Forte?"

His grin flashed deviously and he brushed his lips against hers. "I'm not denying or confirming that."

She lightly nipped his lower lip and then remained mere centimeters away from his face. His breath hot against her face and hers against his as she waited for just the right moment. She adjusted her hips, feeling the bulge that was growing steadily in his pants.

"Well then I guess we're done here," she said, pulling away from his face and lifting her leg to remove herself from his hips.

His hands were on her waist faster than lightening and he pulled her close against his body. "I might've called Doug and pretended to be Dylas confessing his undying love," he growled as his chest heaved with want for her.

She let a light giggle escape her lips at the thought of that but Leon was far too entranced to notice. She lifted his chin and pressed her lips against his. He tasted earthy but sweet, like fresh maple syrup, and the smell of his cologne nearly made Frey topple over with desire. But she was on a mission for the people of Selphia and no matter how badly she wanted to just forget the whole thing and let him have his way with her, she needed to get to the bottom of things first.

"And I called Forte...as...a head knight...getting her in trouble for...eating too many...sweets," he breathed out in between kisses.

"That wasn't very nice was it?" Frey whispered as she trailed kisses along his jawline and then down onto his chest.

"Frey!" he gasped as she rolled her hips over him a few times. "I pretended to be Vishnal admitting that he drugged Clorica into falling asleep to Volkanon. And I pretty much just called everyone else and teased them until they couldn't take it anymore. Damnit!"

Leon's voice had been increasingly rapid as Frey trailed her way down his body and began to unfasten his pants. His abs flexed with every heaving breath and Frey removed her fingers from the tie on his pajama bottoms.

"You really have been bad while I was gone." Frey giggled, looking up at Leon with dazzling eyes.

"You're inches away from my self control disappearing, love," Leon strained, pressing a kiss to her forehead tenderly.

"Thank you for telling me," Frey said, standing up and pulling him to his feet.

"You didn't give me much of an option," he admitted, chuckling at her confidence. "But you're not as coy as you think."

"What?"

Leon laughed heartily and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't have to tell you anything. I was perfectly under control. But I will admit that watching you seduce me into telling you things was quite arousing."

Frey slapped his back with her hand and wriggled out of their embrace. "Looks like I'll just have to try harder next time."

"And I await the day that you do."

Leon made his way over to her door and opened it before lingering under the frame. "Goodnight, love."

Frey adjusted her towel and walked over to him. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she captured his lips with hers for a sweet, single kiss.

"Goodnight, Leo," she whispered. "I'll be waiting for your next call."


	11. Tell Me on a Sunday, Please

**Quick Info~**

**Hellooo everyone! I'm so excited to be back with the 11th chapter of Leon and Frey's story! This one is definitely more angst (but hey, it's almost 2 AM and I like writing emotional pieces). I feel like Leon and Frey have two major character flaws. Leon's being that he doesn't want to open up to people and he puts up fronts to avoid all of the "hard stuff" in life. Frey's being that she wants so badly to be loved and accepted by everyone - whether that's due to her amnesia or just because she's a good person is all up to you - and the need for that sometimes causes her to be over-compensative. Also, I've gotten quite a few requests for Frey and Leon to get in a fight. Hopefully this meets everyone's expectations! Thank you again for the wonderful reads and reviews! **

**Title: Tell Me on a Sunday, Please**

**Rated: T**

**Start~**

"Why did you have a bad night?" Frey asked as she rubbed Leon's back soothingly.

He had chosen not to come out of his room for the better half of the afternoon and, while she knew that his sleeping patterns were often very irregular, he was usually wide-eyed and bushy-tailed (perhaps some pun intended) by lunch time.

He was laying on his stomach on the bed with his face buried in a pillow. His tanned skin was completely bare and all that remained of his attire was a loose-fitting pair of forest green pajama pants. Frey worked her palms into the tense muscles on his back and she heard a muffled groan erupt from his lips into the pillow.

He placed his palms flat on the sheets and used the strength from his forearms and elbows to lift himself up. Turning to the side, he gave Frey a weak smile. "No reason," he said.

Frey frowned and removed herself from the straddling position she had taken on his back in order to massage him. "You can tell me, you know. That's part of being in a relationship."

She had meant for the words to come out as helpful, but there was an icy sting behind them instead. While it was impossible to tell from merely a glance, Leon was actually slowly crawling back into some sort of shell. It had been going on for days now, little by little, until he had completely closed himself off from her. She knew that he was a tortured soul with a complicated past but the fact that he no longer wanted to even contribute to their conversations was frustrating.

Leon mumbled some sort of response but Frey didn't catch it because she was too busy fuming inside of her own head. He stared at her and watched her face contort into different expressions as she was undoubtedly thinking in depth about something. While normally that sort of behavior would have earned her a chuckle or a teasing one-liner, today the corner of Leon's mouth barely managed to twitch into a tiny grin.

"Why don't you ever tell me things?" she asked suddenly.

Green eyes snapped onto blue like a lion stalking its prey. They darted back and forth on his face, making sure that he knew just how serious she was.

He studied her for a moment, taking in the desperate tone of her question, before shrugging. "Because you don't need to know," he said finally.

Frey stood completely still like she was frozen in place. Her hands hung at her sides like a robot and her expression looked like a combination of an old, unsmiling portrait and someone who was just given the worst news and was still attempting to hold themselves together.

"Damn it," she muttered after what seemed like an eternity. "Damn it!" Her voice boomed suddenly in his tiny bedroom.

Leon stared at her but he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"Of _course _I need to know!" she said, her voice trembling and climbing the decibel latter the more she spoke. "I… Damn it, Leon. If you can't tell me what's going on in your life how am I ever supposed to trust you? How am I ever supposed to get close to you?"

She wanted to slap him. She wanted to knock some sense into that brain that she knew was smarter than anyone else in Selphia. But for being so intelligent, he could also be quite daft.

He rose and loomed over her like a tall tree. She tilted her head to stare up at him, the familiar tightness growing in her throat as her eyes began to burn with a sudden onslaught of tears.

He looked at her sadly and sighed. "You can't," he said.

"What?" She blinked, momentarily stunned by his words.

"You can't trust me and you can't get close to me. I'm sorry Frey, but that's how it has to be."

He was holding her shoulders but she could no longer feel his touch. His words were foggy, like she was listening to him speak underwater. She didn't cry, though; she didn't feel anything. She wanted someone to pinch her so that she could wake up from this sudden nightmare. She wanted Leon to ruffle her hair and tell her that the whole situation was just a cruel joke. But just by taking one look at his expression she knew that the latter wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She nodded and managed to pull away from his grasp on her shoulders. She didn't say anything and found herself walking out of the Inn in a daze. How could that conversation have gone so wrong so quickly? She could only hear her heart beating; it was pounding in her ears, which was odd since she was convinced it had broken back in Leon's room.

"Princess?"

Vishnal's voice barely registered in her mind. She looked around, dazed and confused, before realizing that she was standing in the middle of her farmland. She looked at him with wide eyes like she had seen a ghost. Her lips were pursed together tightly and her cheeks were completely devoid of color.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing the storage bin back in its spot and making his way over to her side.

Frey nodded, then giggled, then laughed. "Why wouldn't I be? Everything is always right as rain here. Yep, you know me. Always the happy princess. Loved and trusted by everyone."

Vishnal raised an eyebrow in concern at her and, although he couldn't hear her, she whispered as broken and softly as she could, "Well, almost everyone."

Before he had time to further comfort—or interrogate—her, she had hurriedly excused herself and made her way back to her room.

Sobs, broken and painful, racked her entire body. The worst part wasn't that she was losing the man she loved—no, she had prepared herself for that the moment he told her that they could never marry. She was more upset for thinking that somehow she was the only person who he could open up to. She stupidly thought that she could be his outlet. She wanted to be his shelter, his safety blanket…his everything.

She wasn't sure how long she laid curled up in a tiny ball, but by the time she opened her eyes again she realized that she had managed to sleep through the rest of the day and well into the night. Stretching, she glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was 1:23 in the morning.

The pain from earlier had subsided into a dull ache, like the second day of a bad sunburn. It hurt to touch but at least you were still capable of moving. She couldn't think about anyone except Leon. He hadn't dumped her yet, but she knew it was coming.

She rummaged through her closet and pulled out a robe to go over her pale blue dress. She had to see him and get it over with. It had to be over. He told her that she could never trust him. Trust was the foundation of any healthy relationship and if he didn't think she could - or didn't want her to - trust him, then whatever it was that they had was over. The sooner they ended things, the sooner she could try to heal the wound that would probably never fully recover.

Luckily she didn't have to look very far. He was sitting on the edge of the bridge near Dr. Jones and Nancy's office. His hands were folded neatly in his lap and his feet were kicking aimlessly just above the water. Frey's breath caught in her throat the moment she saw him. Even in the dim moonlight, she could tell that he was distressed.

"Hey," she said, approaching him cautiously and fidgeting with the tie on her robe.

He looked up at her and patted the cool cobblestone beside him. "Hey," he responded when she finally sat down.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked, looking up at the moon and trying to fight back the pang of heartbreak that plagued her whenever she remembered their situation.

"Thinking," he said plainly.

Frey nodded. They sat in silence. He would glance at her and then they would sit in silence some more. She felt the tears begin to spill over her eyelids and onto her cheeks in a streaky, salty mess. She furiously scrubbed at her eyes to get them to stop but they just kept coming. Leon tried to grab her hand but she batted him away.

"If you're going to do it just do it, okay? I don't want to wait anymore. It's Sunday…the start of a new week. No better time than the present, am I right?" Frey managed a dry, trembling laugh.

Leon looked at her with questioning eyes. "What do you want me to—"

"But wait, before you do, can I say something?" Frey asked, but continued to plow right through her words without waiting for his response. "I know that things are complicated with your life and your past, but it hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for me, either. I thought that when we met that we could understand each other. And, yeah, for me that mutual understanding led to love. I love you, okay? There, I said it. And I guess I know that some part of me will always love you. How could I not? You showed me more things about life and about myself than I ever could've discovered on my own. And I'll probably still love you even after you end things with me and move on because for some reason I can't be the person you trust and confide in. I wanted to… I wanted to be that person for you so badly. A-and as hard as it'll be in the future, I'll always be here for you. So thank you for—"

Leon leaned over and quieted her mouth with his own. His trembling thumbs brushed away her tears. Her lips were wet and tasted like salt, but she still held that familiar scent of honey mint that he had come to adore.

When he pulled away, she stared at him with a confused yet happy expression on her face. Leon took a deep breath and wrapped her up in his arms.

"You shouldn't want anything to do with me," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm an old soul lost somewhere in time. You brought me back and showed me so many wonderful things. But those wonderful things don't block out the fact that I still do have a past. I didn't want you to trust me. I didn't want you to confide in me. But I _need _you to, Frey. I need you in my life and by my side. I can't tell you why I have bad nights, but I need you to trust that it isn't because I don't want to."

Frey nodded and clutched onto the lapels of his vest as if she feared the moment she let him go was the moment she would lose him forever.

"Your heart is so loving," he said, his voice hushed in awe of her. "I don't deserve you. Especially not after today…"

"Just promise me something, okay?" Frey said, peering up at him as her head rested on his chest. "Promise me that you will tell me everything someday. No holding back, no loop holes. Just the raw past of Leon."

"Yes," he said, smiling at her. "Someday you'll know everything when the time is right."

He kissed the top of her head before scooping her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against his chest.

"At least I know that you prefer Sundays for break ups," he said teasingly.

"Does that information come in handy?" Frey asked sleepily as he walked her back to her bedroom, her arms still clinging tightly around him.

He set her down and looked at her with loving eyes. "Not in the slightest," he said. "I'll see you in a few hours, love."

* * *

**Ahhh, vulnerability. We all need a little bit of that weak side of Frey every now and then since she's so badass in the game, like, 24/7. I hope you all enjoyed! :)**


	12. Heat Me Up, Cool Me Down

**Quick Info~**

**Ah, guys, I'm so excited to be back so soon with another oneshot! This one just hit me like a ton of bricks and wouldn't stop until I had finished writing it. It fits the current season of Summer and I think that Leon would enjoy the activities that come with summer that aren't in the game. (Besides being hot... Unless he can "pleeeeaaaaaassseeee" take his clothes off.) Also, random side note, but I started watching the English dub for Attack on Titan and Levi is easily my favorite character simply because Matthew Mercer voices him (for those of you who may not know, Matthew Mercer also does Leon's voice). I just can't not hear Leon whenever Levi talks.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fluffy yet somewhat steamy little oneshot. There is a mention of the chapter "Warmth", but it isn't required for you to read it in order to understand this chapter as it is merely a reference. You guys are brilliant and I absolutely love hearing from each and every one of you! :)**

**Title: Heat Me Up, Cool Me Down**

**Rated: T (a little bit of naughtiness)**

* * *

"Tell me, love." Leon was laying on his back in the rare summertime breeze, his eyes shut gently as the heat from the sun warmed his face to a comfortable glow.

The red and white picnic blanket beneath them ruffled in the breeze as cherry blossom petals cascaded downward. The puffy white clouds in the sky shaped like everything from marshmallows to Buffamoos floated lazily across the atmosphere. Frey was content.

Today was the first day in a long time that she seemed to have nothing to do on her agenda. Venti was finally home and sound asleep in the Castle somewhere. Frey's crops and animals had been taken care of earlier that morning. She received a tidy sum from her most recent harvest and all of the Villagers seemed to be happy. If perfection existed in that tiny world of hers, she would have achieved it today.

"Tell you what?" Frey asked as Leon played with her fingers.

"Anything. I don't care as long as it's about you," he answered dreamily.

She giggled and shook her head. He was quite relaxed, as was she, and the pair had spent the better half of an hour telling one another their quirks, habits, and everything in between. While Frey was happy that she finally had someone who was intrigued by her beyond all measure, the knowledge that she had of herself was frustratingly limited.

"Okay, well, I like winter the best out of all of the seasons," she answered, laying down beside him before peering up at him to see his reaction.

"Hot chocolate is an oddly delicious drink…and you seem to enjoy whipped cream." He opened one eye for a moment to stare at her with that devious glint.

Frey blushed and playfully pinched his side. "Hush," she said. "Now tell me something about you."

"I don't like milk," he responded simply.

"I think I could've figured that out on my own. In fact, I already noticed that you never eat ice cream. Not even now in the summertime," Frey said, turning on one side and propping her head up with her hand, her elbow resting on the picnic blanket.

Leon mimicked her movement until he was only mere inches from her face. "Well aren't you the ever-perceptive one?"

He brushed his finger tips along Frey's exposed stomach. The feeling of his touch combined with the steadily warm breeze rolling in made her giggle. The laughter lasted maybe one single second but it was enough to make Leon's ears perk up and his brain kick into teasing-mode.

"Ah, now there's something I didn't know about you. Princess Frey is ticklish," he said, his eyes wide and wild with interest.

"Am not," Frey quickly interjected, her bottom lip beginning to curve into a pout. "You just caught me by surprise. That's all."

"Mmhmm."

He brushed his fingers over her side again and felt her flex underneath his touch. Her eyes showed no mercy but her quivering lips betrayed her facade. He tightened his grip and quickened his pace until she began to burst into a fit of giggles. She rolled around on the blanket, trying to bat his hands away as she gasped for air. By the time she had successfully outmaneuvered him, she was completely out of breath.

Laying on her side, her back was towards him, and she felt his warm, toned arms envelope her tiny body. He pressed her close to him and she shivered from the sudden impact. His lips were hot against her ear and he nipped at it playfully.

"Not ticklish, eh?" he whispered.

She squirmed out of his touch and managed to turn herself around to the point where she was facing him. "You may not have known that I was ticklish, but I discovered your ticklish spot a long time ago. The time for payback is nigh!"

"Frey, wait! No!" Leon begged but it was too late.

Her hand was on top of his head in seconds and the scratching sensation that followed caused Leon to make some sort of half-laugh, half-moan noise.

He cursed the day she had found out about that spot. They were on their fourth date and had spent the morning aboard the airship. He told her about how he had always wanted to fly with Venti and that so much had changed after he became a Guardian. Despite the fact that he was utterly vulnerable in that moment, he still wouldn't have been able to see it coming. Frey's hand reached for his head before he had a chance to tell her no. Maybe she was trying to give him a sympathetic pat? Or maybe she was just being that adorable, feisty Earthmate that stole his heart from the moment he laid eyes on her? Either way, Leon hadn't meant to react when she tapped his head. And he most certainly hadn't meant to _giggle _out of all things. Leon didn't giggle. Except, apparently, when Frey scratched his head and ears.

"Stop…it! Stop!" he managed to eke out in between laughter.

"Do you surrender?" she asked, her eyes afire with vengeance.

He nodded, grabbing her wrists and holding them out in front of her. The momentary distraction was all he needed to make his next move. His lips were on hers in an instant and his kisses were almost painfully slow. He could feel Frey squirming in place and simply that thought alone was enough to make a low growl rumble in his throat.

"It's getting quite hot, don't you think?" Leon whispered in between kisses.

"Mmhmm." Frey managed to mumble as she nipped seductively at his bottom lip.

"Why don't we go somewhere cooler?" he suggested, shivering as the combination of kisses and quick little bites sent a shock wave of heat through his entire body.

Frey nodded, her eyes half lidded and sensually looking him up and down. Leon gulped; that girl was going to be the death of him. He scooped her up into his arms like she weighed no more than a pound and he steadied himself as she began to plant kisses along his cheek, neck, and nose.

He took no more than a few strides by the time he had reached their destination. Frey was occupied whispering things that he wouldn't have dreamed she knew how to articulate in his ear so she didn't see his teasing revenge come into full bloom.

One moment she was happily secure in his arms and the next she found herself hurdling through the air and into the cool water below. She dropped into the water like a bobber at first and then immediately began to sink due to her heavy armor.

"Leon!" she spluttered, removing her heavy, metal bracelets and then her thick iron-toed boots.

"You said you wanted to go somewhere cooler," he said, shrugging off his vest and wading into the water with her.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Her breastplate was the next thing to come off and she felt her chest fill with air as the restriction of the armor was removed. When Leon reached her, he picked up her clothes and tossed them back towards shore.

Being much taller than she was, he was able to stand chest-deep in the water without having to swim. Frey, on the other hand, was treading water and he could see her legs beginning to slow as she tried to stay afloat.

He took her into his arms and she almost immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt his face flush as he looked at Frey's sopping wet appearance. Her hair was limp but it was floating in beautiful mint waves catching the sunlight at just the right angle. With her armor removed, her pale pink tank top was loosely drooped over her supple breasts, exposing nearly every inch of her chest. Her lips were red and full from kissing him and her cheeks were flushed rosy with heat.

"This is exactly what I had in mind," Leon said huskily, taking her fully into his arms until her chest pressed against his.

She wasn't sure how, or when, but somehow during the next few moments he had found his way to the bottom of her shirt and had lifted it up over her head before tossing it casually aside. She kissed him hungrily, only semi-aware that their bare chests were touching, and that she was now almost completely naked in public.

"Leon! Frey!" A shrill, high-pitched squeal barreled through the lake grounds.

Leon didn't seem to notice at first and began to trail his kisses down her neck and onto her exposed chest. Frey, however, wasn't _that _easily distracted and she pushed him away from her faster than he could blink. Covering her chest with one hand and treading water with the other, she squinted towards shore.

Bright green hair and eyes to match bobbed up and down as Amber jumped and waved in their direction. She twirled happily, blissfully ignorant of the current situation. Leon grinned devilishly at Frey and motioned to her shirt which had floated back towards shore.

"Frey?" Amber asked, cocking her head to the side and walking over to the water before picking up Frey's wet shirt and only cover up. "Why are your clothes over here? Did you bring a swimsuit? I wanna come in, too!"

Leon stifled a laugh as Frey's mortified eyes grew so wide that he was afraid they might pop out of her head.

"Umm, I think I'm just about to get out, Amber," Frey said.

"Where's your swimsuit? I thought that Ellie picked out a bright red one for you," Amber continued, wading closer and closer to Frey.

"She forgot it at home," Leon offered, walking ashore proudly.

Whether he was unaware of the fact that his pants were almost see-through or if he was simply that proud of his body, Frey didn't know. But even in her humiliated state, she couldn't help but feel that familiar heat in her core as she watched him bend down to pick up her clothes. His abs, bronzed and shimmering with droplets of water, were flexed and completely exposed for her eyes.

"Is Frey…naked?" Amber asked quietly with wide eyes.

Frey gasped, but Leon took the question in stride. "Maybe. I just happened to be strolling by and went to help her get her clothes back," he said.

Frey felt like sinking into the lake and never coming out.

"Oh. No peaking okay, Leon? You're a boy," Amber scolded him with an outstretched, accusatory finger.

Leon held up his hands in defense. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Amber nodded and then bounded away with her arms stretched out like an airplane. Leon doubled over with laughter and Frey splashed him with water.

"That wasn't funny!" she hissed, grabbing her shirt from his hand and pulling it back over her head.

"Lighten up," Leon said, pulling her into his arms once more.

"This is Amber we're talking about. She's so innocent and so small and so…"

Leon kissed the tip of her nose gently to stop her from her continued panicking. "We handled the situation perfectly fine. Well, almost perfectly fine. I did have to lie to her, though."

"About what?"

"I would dream of peaking, even though now you've given me the pleasure of making it a reality," Leon whispered, nipping at her ear lightly.

Frey shoved him away and giggled. As she picked up the rest of her armor, she remembered the start of their conversation and she blushed a dark red. "At least now I know something else about you now. You dream about me…like that."

Leon's eyes grew wide for a moment, but he took a deep breath and managed a mischievous smile. "Ah, perhaps. But you can't possibly tell me that you don't have those dreams, too?"

Frey shook her head. That was another conversation for another day and, although she hoped that that day wouldn't be filled with even more embarrassment, she knew that being with Leon meant that it probably would. But she was more than content with him.


	13. The Green Monster

**Quick Info~**

I've received a handful of requests for this next oneshot and I can honestly say it was one of the most fun drabbles I've ever written. Leon is most definitely confident, so being jealous is not exactly something you see a lot of from him in the game. But I can see him just overanalyzing everything - especially before he and Frey are in a steady relationship. So this fic takes place before Leon and Frey are dating and Leon gets a little jealous of her and another resident of Selphia. I really hope you guys like this one and to all who requested it, I hope it meets your standards! I love you guys so much!

Title: The Green Monster

Rated: T

* * *

Arthur hung up the phone and sighed, pushing his round spectacles up further on the bridge of his nose. Leon was tapping a pencil on the desk as his eyes scanned the pages of some ancient text book Arthur wanted translated. He could almost feel the boredom leaking out of his eyes like acid as he turned each page. Any and all excuse to get out of reading the God-awful book about the flora and fauna of his time he would take.

"Why the long face?" he asked, although he didn't really care much for Arthur's princely affairs.

"I can't seem to get a hold of Frey. Last time I called, Vishnal told me that she was at the General Store but that was almost three hours ago," Arthur said, sighing again and slumping back down in his big, cushy chair behind his desk.

Leon's ears perked up with curiosity. Frey was definitely not on the list of boring, princely affairs. "Why would she possibly want to hang around there for three hours?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not sure, but she has been spending an awful lot of time with Doug recently. I've caught her in there on numerous occasions during my trips to converse with Granny Blossom."

"Hmm," Leon said, but quickly dropped the subject and pretended to be highly interested in translating the section on: 'Venus Fly Traps: Even Scarier Than Jupiter Fly Traps'.

He wanted to bash himself over the head with that awful book and its attempt at humor.

What would Frey want to do with Doug anyway? As far as Leon was concerned, he always thought of the dwarf as more of a brother-type of person, or the lazy kid that followed everyone around even though no one really wanted him to. But Frey had taken a sudden yet strange interest in Doug and Leon immediately wanted to know why.

During the lunch break that Arthur had so graciously given him, Leon took a quick stroll to the General Store and peered inside the windows. Sure enough, two mint green pigtails bobbed happily with laughter as the fiery redhead grinned back at her.

Leon felt his fists clench at his sides and a pang filled his chest. He grimaced at the unfamiliar feeling and prayed that he wasn't catching some sort of cold. He took a deep breath and opened the doors, wiping away any and all expressions from his face.

"Leon!" Frey said cheerily, smiling at him with teeth so white they were almost blinding.

"Ah, hello you," Leon said nonchalantly.

He didn't want her to think that he was doing anything suspicious. Certainly she couldn't think that he was _spying _on her, of all things. So he began to busy himself by rummaging through a box filled with assorted discount items.

"What are you looking for?" Frey asked, appearing beside him almost instantly.

"Nothing and everything in particular," he said, still managing to appear completely aloof.

He cursed himself for the way that his heart began to race as she looked through the box with him. The heat in his cheeks whenever she was around was something that he couldn't swallow even if he tried. That behavior—that stupid, schoolboy crush behavior—was something reserved for Kiel, Vishnal, or even Dylas. But not Leon. No, Leon was the one that people crushed on. Not vice versa. But the blush still lingering on his cheeks even after she removed her hands from the box begged to differ.

"I don't see why you would want anything from in here," Frey whispered so that Doug couldn't hear.

Doug had fallen asleep at his post behind the check out desk. His hand was resting on his cheek and his mouth was hanging open, a pool of drool beginning to leak from the side of his face. Leon didn't understand what she could possibly see in him.

"I was just planning on giving my room a, err, makeover. At least that's what Lin Fa and Xaio Pai said I should do."

"Well how about this?" Frey asked, holding up a twin pair of drinking glasses.

They were probably the most hideous pair of drinking glasses Leon had ever seen. One was slightly chipped at the top and the other had a ghastly speckled tint. No wonder they were in the bargain bin, he thought.

Leon raised an eyebrow at her but his stomach dropped as soon as he saw how big her smile was. Her eyes were shining at him like a thousand twinkling lights and he immediately grabbed them out of her hands.

"If you insist," he said, nodding and bringing his purchase up to Doug.

Leon set the glasses on the desk, hoping that the clattering would be enough to wake Doug up. But when he didn't even bat an eye at the sound, Leon reached for the bell on top of the counter. He tapped it and the ringing sound caused Doug to jump out of his sleeping position with a snort.

"Wha—? Oh. You want these? That'll be twenty thousand," Doug said, holding out his hand.

Leon didn't try to begin to understand the concept of money in this time period so he didn't argue, but the amount did seem almost inhumanely high.

"I've got it," Frey said, fishing through her rucksack.

"No, a lady never pays for anything," Leon protested but Frey immediately shoved him aside.

Plopping a heavy bag of coins on the counter, Frey smiled up at Leon. "Just consider it a housewarming present."

Doug handed him the glasses and Leon found himself at a loss for words. Instead of thanking or teasing Frey like he knew he should have, he took the bag with the glasses safely in tow and headed out of the store at a light jog.

He made it back to his room faster than he ever thought possible, cursing himself for the way that he was acting. He delicately lifted the glasses from their protective bag and set them up on the small table in his room. Just looking at them made his stomach clench. Frey had suggested he get them, so he did. But Frey was also with Doug and that thought alone left him feeling a combination of emptiness and something else. Something volatile and sour towards Doug.

He laid down on his bed and tried to close his eyes. Arthur would have to wait to hear the rest of the mystical tale of Snap Dragons and Forget-Me-Nots another day because the only thing on Leon's mind was how beautiful Frey looked when she smiled.

* * *

It was the eve of the Firefly Festival and Selphia was bustling with overeager tourists and stressed out villagers. Leon usually stayed away from the commotion. He much preferred to observe the tourists while poking and prodding Dylas in the restaurant about the consistency of his grilled rainbow trout.

"Just shut up and eat it," Dylas said, shoving the fifth plate of fish at Leon with an almost murderous expression.

Leon sighed and began to jab the fish with his fork. He hadn't seen Frey in a handful of days and he was beginning to lose interest in teasing everyone else.

"Have you seen Frey?" Leon asked loudly but to no one in particular.

"She's with Doug," Margaret offered through closed eyes as her fingers plucked elegantly at the strings of her harp.

Of course she was with Doug. Why had he expected any other answer?

"Ooh la la!" Porcoline said, tossing his long peachy colored hair over his shoulder. "Meggy, is she asking him to the Firefly Festival tomorrow?"

"Probably," she answered. "They've been spending an awful lot of time together."

Leon stopped chewing and slammed his fork down on the table. He stood suddenly, ignoring the alarmed looks from the other customers and Margaret, Porcoline, and Dylas. Frey couldn't ask Doug. She just couldn't. While Leon knew that he was in no way entitled to her and that she was perfectly capable of making her own decisions, the sheer thought of her asking that dwarf made his heart twinge with jealousy.

He slapped a handful of coins on the table—just enough to pay for the fish—and walked out of the restaurant without a single look back. He had to find Frey. He had to tell her not to ask Doug. He'd think up an excuse as to why not on the fly but he had to find her first.

The General Store was empty except for Barrett and Granny Blossom. The Observatory was only occupied by Arthur, Dolce, and Pico. The bridge by the water, Town Square, Frey's farm, Blacksmith Meanderer, the lake - all of it empty.

Leon was exhausted and frustrated by the time he made it back to the Inn. He couldn't find her. It was too late. She was probably off somewhere in the forrest gallivanting with Doug. He opened the door to his room and his eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

Frey's hands were on her knees and she was bending down to look the drinking glasses. When the door creaked open, she turned her head to look at Leon and smiled.

"Dylas said you were looking for me," she said, like it was a matter-of-fact statement she could make any other day of the week.

"What gave him that idea?" Leon asked, deciding that playing coy was far better than admitting that he actually was looking for her.

Frey shrugged and turned her attention back to the glasses. "I can't believe you put these on display," she said.

"I needed more decorations for my room. Lin Fa and Xaio Pai said that it was funny because the glasses are always right next to each other. They said it reminded them of you and I," Leon said, his voice dropping to a dangerously low tone.

Frey blinked at him with wide eyes. "And what did you say?"

Leon smiled at her, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I said that they were absolutely right. Or at least, they used to be."

"What?"

Leon wished that he would've just left it alone. He didn't want her to think that he needed constant companionship. He had survived alone for hundreds, maybe thousands, of years. Certainly one little warrior Princess couldn't change that in a matter of months? But she did. And she had her hooks so deep in his heart that he couldn't imagine life without her at times.

"Where's Doug?" Leon asked, his voice sounding far more timid yet far more angry than he had intended.

Frey shrugged again. "I'm not sure. Probably preparing for the Firefly Festival tomorrow."

"Ah, I see. You're going to enjoy that then?" More jealousy. More pain in his chest.

"Yes! Doug made all of the necessary arrangements so I'm almost good to go," Frey said happily.

Leon felt like he wanted to hit something and he was definitely not the violent type. Once again, that was a feeling reserved for Dylas. Damn, what had she turned him into recently? Frey smiled at him, blissfully unaware of the growing ache in his heart.

"Good," he said curtly.

"But there's just one problem," Frey started, her eyes darting to the floor nervously. "I haven't asked yet."

"Well I'm sure he'll say yes," Leon said, cursing himself for not being able to shut his mouth. He shouldn't be helping her. If anything, he should be trying to ward her off of Doug this very moment.

"You think so?"

"He's not exactly the smartest so he probably hasn't caught on yet," Leon grumbled.

Frey raised an eyebrow at him. "That's a pretty harsh opinion, don't you think?"

Leon laughed but it wasn't the musical, lilting laugh that Frey was used to hearing. It was flat and lifeless instead. "Not if you have working eyes or ears. He's downright daft."

"Do you think if I kissed him he would realize that I like him and that I want him to go to the Firefly Festival with me?" Frey asked, her eyes still planted firmly towards the ground.

Leon could almost feel the rage bubbling up inside of him. "Yes," he answered reluctantly, but it was all he could manage.

"Okay." Frey looked up at him with her big, rounded eyes and began to move closer to him.

This was it. She was going to walk away, but she was walking towards him. He was blocking the door, after all. Was he really going to let her go? Was he really going to accept the fact that she didn't like him and probably never would? He still hadn't wrapped his mind around the whole jealousy thing. She was getting closer. He felt hot with rage but numb with heartache. She was closing her eyes. She really couldn't bare to look at him as she left? Did she know that he liked her and asking out Doug was her way of letting him off easily? She was touching his arms but the feeling barely registered. Was she giving him a sympathetic hug or was she just trying to—?

The shock of her lips against his felt like someone had dipped him into an icy bath and then thrown him into a sauna. He stood limp underneath her touch and his blue eyes widened with surprise. When she pulled away, he touched his lips gingerly and stared at her with a confused expression and furrowed eyebrows.

"You still don't get it?" Frey asked. "Wow. You really can be daft."

She walked over to the nightstand and picked up the pair of drinking glasses. She flipped them over so that the bottom was facing up and she held them out for him to see. Engraved in cursive was the words 'Firefly' on one glass and 'Festival?' on the other.

"So you don't like Doug?" Leon asked.

Frey laughed incredulously. "What? No, not at all. Where would you get an idea like that?"

Leon blushed furiously and scowled at her. "Well you were spending all of your damn time with him! Everyone else in town thinks that you two are together."

Frey shook her head and placed the glasses down before grabbing his hands and lacing his fingers with hers. "I was only doing that because he was making the glasses for you. I had to make sure that you missed me enough to walk into the General Store and pick them up for yourself. You're always so artistic with the way you think about things…I was just trying to be creative with how I asked you. I didn't think that you weren't going to look on the bottom of the glasses."

Leon stared at her as she looked to the ground in embarrassment. He felt like an idiot. The entire time she had just wanted to ask him out in a way that he would appreciate.

"I'm sorry," he said, wincing.

"It's okay. I guess I was acting kind of suspicious. But you were pretty jealous weren't you?" she said, perking up and staring at him with mischievous eyes.

"Me? Jealous? Never," he said, pulling her into his arms. "But I guess my calendar is free so I'll go with you tomorrow to the festival."

"No, it's okay. I bet Doug will be far more willing to go with me," Frey teased.

Leon chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Perhaps. But why take a boy when you can go with the Dragon Priest?"

"The Dragon Priest of Jealousy." Frey giggled.

"I was not jealous."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"If you admit that you were jealous I'll kiss you again," Frey said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close to her.

"Fine. I was the most jealous I've ever been in my entire life… And that's a long time," he whispered into her ear.

She shuddered as she pressed her lips against his once more, feeling oddly satisfied that she may have, for the first time, beaten him at his own teasing game.


	14. Rose Scented Steam (rated M)

**Quick Info~**

Hi everyone! I'm so happy to get another update out before I have family friends coming to town for the rest of the week. So, after the first M-rated oneshot, I hadn't written another one - not even in draft form. But I've gotten reviews asking for another M rated oneshot and I think it is time that we once again take the plunge! This oneshot takes place after Leon and Frey have been dating for awhile but before his reverse proposal event. It's actually really steamy and not very sentimental, but I think that is something that everyone likes to read about once in awhile. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this and thank you so much to all of you wonderful people for sticking with me through this thus far! :)

Title: Rose Scented Steam

Rated: **M (adult situations. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.)**

* * *

Frey sunk into the bubbles in the bath with a long sigh. She had spent all day dungeon crawling for materials to make Leon a new weapon. At first, she had insisted on only taking Forte on quests, as she was a trained knight and also one of Frey's closest friends. But after Leon had made the proclamation that they were now officially dating, he saw it fit to protect her by any and all means necessary.

She didn't complain, honestly. She loved having his humor around in the dingy, monster-ridden labyrinths. And she certainly didn't mind watching the way he could cut down enemies almost effortlessly, and nearly shirtless, too.

But the fact of the matter was that Leon's weapon of choice was terribly out of date. With materials that Frey could forge into a new weapon for him, the two could be unstoppable. The problem was that not only were the materials hard to come by, they were also impossibly far away. She was exhausted by the time she walked back to town and the sweet, rose scented steam from the Inn was calling her name.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool tile lining the bath. Xaoi Pai made an effort to light all of the cinnamon scented candles and turn off all of the lights so that Frey could immerse herself in a warm bubble of complete seclusion and relaxation.

"If you were planning on preparing a romantic evening for us, shouldn't you have told me first?"

Frey's eyes snapped open to reveal a smug-looking Leon standing in the doorway. He was wearing only a towel, loosely tied around his waist and hanging dangerously low on his abdomen.

"I spent all day looking for materials for you," Frey said, feeling a pool of warmth begin to gather in her belly at the sight of him.

"And I spent all day thinking about you like this, so we're equally exhausted," Leon murmured.

He walked over to the water and dipped his toe in. Frey gulped and even though she had complete trust in him, she still felt self conscious. The bubbles thankfully hid anything that she was nervous about him seeing, but she still felt like she was standing out in the open air naked for him.

"We're going to get caught," Frey said, her eyes wide as they darted from Leon to the door.

"No we won't," Leon said, sitting at the edge of the water and lifting her hand to his lips. "Xaoi Pai closed the bath for you hours ago. She said you needed to relax."

"So how did you get in here then?" Frey asked, feeling the heat begin to rise to her already flushed cheeks.

"I told her that I was quite good at relaxing you and she seemed to have no problem letting me in," Leon answered simply.

Frey held her breath as he began to fiddle with the loose knot on the towel. She turned away as it started to fall and she felt his warm body next to hers a moment later. His fingers ghosted over the hourglass curve of her waist and she shuddered at his touch.

"You're going to get me in trouble," he whispered, lightly nipping at her ear.

She let out the tiniest squeak of satisfaction and turned around to face him. Her lips were red and full from a long day of foraging and the pink tint to her cheeks—no doubt from over exposure to the sun—had blossomed into a deep cherry color.

"Maybe I like trouble," she whispered back, wondering how or where she had picked up the ability to seduce him.

He certainly was no easy task. His strong ironed will to never marry, to never take it that far, had dominated his want to be with her for so long. He nearly rejected her confession and even after he accepted it, he still had a hard time doing anything more than light kisses. But she loved him even still and she knew that he loved her, too. Even if they could never marry, would it be wrong for her to convince him to take her?

He was a gentleman on every level, aside from the occasional teasing. It would be highly improper for him to do anything with her that required a ring in his time. But there she was, standing before him like some sort of goddess. Even with the bubbles, he still knew her shape quite well. Her clothes weren't exactly loose fitting. He knew about the petite curve from her ribcage to her stomach. He knew about the swelling arch of her hips and the perfectly round, if not ever so slightly flat, shape of her rear. He knew about the cream colored skin as soft and smooth as a rose petal and the callouses on her hands from farm work and fighting. He knew _her _and he wanted _her _and if it didn't matter to her that they couldn't marry then he was willing to take it as far as she wanted to go.

"You are utterly adorable," he said, chuckling and pulling her into his arms.

Before she had time to realize that the hardened appendage pressing into her lower abdomen was the handiwork of Frey herself, Leon was kissing her. Slowly and teasingly at first to make Frey squirm. His breathing came out in short, quick gasps and he would then pull away whenever she tried to quicken the pace of their kissing.

"You know patience is a virtue," he breathed, feeling the fluttering touch of her lips against his as he pulled away.

"I was never all that great at being patient," she said, pouting and opening her eyes in protest.

"As you wish," he said simply.

He didn't bother to tease her as he entered her mouth full force with his tongue. She let out a happy moan at his sudden change of pace and she gripped onto his hips, pulling him even closer towards her. He lifted his hands and cupped her face, neither caring that she now had soapy bubbles on her cheeks, until there was not even a centimeter of distance between them.

The heat in her core grew from searing to scorching in a matter of seconds and she found her hand wandering down below the depths of the water and into his unknown territory. She fumbled momentarily but the moan he let out when she regained her grip on him gave her more confidence then she probably needed.

"Frey," he moaned as she began to run her hand up and down his length.

His hands hovered just above the surface for a moment before he cupped her breasts. He squeezed, already earning a small noise of satisfaction from her. He bent down and covered her taut nipple with his mouth. Sucking earned rhythmic, steady moans, but biting sent her into a frenzy. She wriggled underneath his lips and released her grip on him.

He pulled away, satisfied with her reaction. She stared up at him with wide eyes and he stared back at her contently. She really did look beautiful completely aroused. He was sure he looked like some sort of beast.

As she began to plant long, slow kisses on his neck that would surely leave some sort of mark behind, Leon made his way down to her center. He slid a finger in and felt her walls already beginning to pulsate around him. She inhaled sharply against his neck as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her.

Frey felt like she might faint under the intensity of the pleasure and she gripped his shoulder to steady herself. Nails made contact with skin and she was pretty sure she drew blood, but Leon didn't say anything. Instead, he began to kiss her again, swallowing all of her moans with his mouth.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled away before beginning to position herself for his entrance.

"Damnit," he panted. "Frey…are you sure?"

She nodded, recapturing his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She squeaked in surprise as she felt his hardness against her core. He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

Grabbing her hand, he led her over to the edge of the bath and pulled them up out of the water together. Almost instinctively, she carefully straddled him and felt him slip inside of her. The immediate rush of pleasure that followed caused them both to gasp.

"Leon," Frey said tentatively. "I'm not that experienced."

He smiled, a smile that lit up all the way to his eyes, and he pressed his forehead into the crook of her shoulder. "I'll take it from here, love."

Turning them both over, he rested her softly on the ground and hovered over her, his arms barring either side of her face. He began to thrust into her as she ran her hands along the tanned marble of his chest and the flexed crevices of his abs. Her hands slapped onto his back as his thrusting became harder and faster. She drew sharp, red lines all over his skin—which he would wear proudly—as she moaned breathily.

"L-Leo," she breathed and he moaned at the sound of her calling his name.

He felt her begin to tighten around him as she writhed underneath him, her climax coming into full bloom. He joined her and they rocked together as the sounds of their orgasms swelled and filled with room.

He held her there for more than a few heartbeats, his arms shaking with exhaustion and adrenaline. She was staring at him with half-lidded, loving eyes and the tiny hairs framing her face began to curl into small ringlets in the humidity.

When he couldn't hold his own weight anymore, he carefully collapsed beside her. She snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his chest. The candles in the bath were beginning to dim and the bubbles had all but disappeared. The room smelled faintly of roses but hot with sex and Frey's body heaved with exhaustion.

"Hey, you," Leon said, tipping her chin up to look at him.

"Hmm?" Frey mumbled.

"I just wanted to feel if you were really here," he said quietly, brushing his fingers gingerly across her cheek.

"I'm here," Frey answered. "Always have been. Always will be."

"Good answer," he said, and the relief in his voice was enough for Frey to know that he really did love her.


End file.
